


【EC】Der dreizehnte Monat 十三月系列2 Jolanta(治癒 年下AU)更新#4

by yamin0904



Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-07
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-09-30 04:54:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 3,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10154099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yamin0904/pseuds/yamin0904
Summary: 系列1　如果Erik進集中營前，能像其他幸運的猶太人遇到像奧斯卡 · 辛德勒那樣的人，遇見了Charles的AU。系列2　離開德國被黨衛隊抓住的Erik最終還是進入集中營，期間他遇見了一個另個改變生命的另個女人。系列3　可能會開。角色反轉短篇。(大E小C)





	1. 上篇

Summary：看到有關敘利亞難民的網路新聞，孩子病重時對母親說，他死了之後，媽媽就能少一張吃飯的嘴，而覺得難過。

如果Erik沒有進集中營，而是能像其他幸運的猶太人遇到像奧斯卡 · 辛德勒那樣的人，遇見了Charles的AU。

年下、無能力、上下篇完結。

 

Note : 我就是個超喜歡寫下雪場景的作者。: -D

 

 

 

 

 

 

那一年的冬天特別冷。

不僅是沿海地帶，就連地中海也都颳起狂風。

 

Charles也才剛經歷了一場漫長的移動。他收到外派至捷克斯洛伐克領事館的好友Hank邀請，這個聖誕節假期，他們打算前往到瑞士少女峰附近的小鎮Murren或Wengen滑雪度假，小鎮的觀光客較少，多了冬日寧靜。

因為和外交部紅十字會底下的醫療團配合，他才剛在坎帕拉結束義診的工作，本來想回倫敦陪Raven過節，沒想到妹妹已經早就到布拉格找男友會合，雖然這令他不甚愉快，Charles也只好同意。

但在那之前，他得先搭著馬車再換汽車，緩緩跨越漫漫黃沙，離開依然炎熱的坎帕拉到面向紅海的蘇丹港，時間又過了三天，他從港口轉搭船隨著沿岸一路上溯到達開羅，再轉另一艘船越過地中海，這才總算到達伊斯坦堡。

 

待在船上時，他感到百無聊賴地望海興嘆。從倫敦帶出來的書，早在到達烏干達的第一個月，他就看得差不多了，後來還把那些書送給了當地的孩子們；於是他在船上勾搭了船員，搞來幾瓶昂貴的波爾多紅酒，Gaby就是那時被他在甲板上端著酒杯搭訕到的女孩。

Charles隔天在地中海中央醒來時，還帶著滿身酒氣，忽略太陽穴傳來的椎心疼痛，以及出現在自己身旁的陌生女子仍然低聲沉睡，他翻過身蓋上棉被，深沉地睡了過去。

Gaby是個打算回鄉的離家少女，經歷不少狗屁倒灶的事。她說Charles是她見過的男人中，最為美好而純粹，Charles對此只是歪著酒杯微笑，沒有回答。對他們來說，性愛並非是評斷關係的唯一途徑，Gaby或許覺得自己居然在絕望人生中，遇見了拯救她的男人，但她卻看不清Charles的想法。

各種層面而言，Charles是如此令人心生柔軟。他擁有著一雙靈動的藍色雙眼，如大理石般光滑蒼白的皮膚，唇紅齒白，總是吸引其他人的隨和個性，更別提的是他那自帶優雅的書卷氣息。

但船到了伊斯坦堡後，Charles並沒有慰留她，他們在船口一吻道別。

 

他實在太累，就連年少的那股衝動，都似乎留在了坎培拉，落在了那些被貧窮和戰亂不斷的國家裡。

在伊斯坦堡的簡陋旅館休憩了一天，他才又動身搭豪華客輪到熱鬧非凡的威尼斯，再一路轉火車總算到達蘇黎世中央車站時，他才發現，距離自己離開坎帕拉已經過了將近一個月，疲累感令Charles有種自己用盡各種方法，獨立環遊了世界的錯覺。

 

 

十一月中旬的蘇黎世天氣開始變冷，四周被蘇黎世湖北端開始的利馬特河，長滿樹林的小山包圍。視線從看似不遠，卻綿延了整塊大陸的阿爾卑斯山山上已降下厚雪，Charles站在那裡，靜靜抽菸，呼出的白煙在冰冷空氣中，全撲成一團霧。

他的行李中，只有兩套西裝和幾件換洗衣褲。在坎培拉的幾個月裡，都被洗黃了，Charles在車站大街買了厚毛尼披風、西裝及黑帽。他在中央車站前的旅館小住幾天恢復體力，並順便巡視了他在大街附近，交由經理人打理的小投資後，轉搭火車打算先去一趟琉森。

對Charles而言，琉森雖然是個小地方，距離蘇黎世不到兩個小時的距離，但靜謐湖泊、鵝卵石老街、巍峨高聳的雪山，使這個湖光山色相互輝映的美麗城市更增添許多優雅氣息。

琉森是個小地方，主要景點都在步出火車站，走過卡貝爾木橋後的那一帶，琉森湖環繞著小鎮，秀麗廣闊。這座優雅的廊橋及厚重穩固的八角塔樓，是琉森城防的一部分，橋上布滿鮮花點綴。

 

冷風吹拂，他豎高衣領，縮著身軀。Charles悠閒地走在鵝卵石街道上時，也吸引了許多目光駐足，但他現在並沒有太多心思。站在冰河公園，他抬頭看了那只著名的垂死獅子，如同內心裡的殘燼，不生一絲憐憫。

又如史普勞爾橋上，頂部三角橫樑那幾十幅描繪黑死病時期的“死亡之舞”，生死不分貧賤富貴，對待任何生命都是平等的。

 

他也是離開了倫敦那個舒適圈，自告奮勇地跟隨醫療團到坎培拉義診時，才真正看見所謂的貧窮。

外交事務部對於Charles出現在非洲保護國等相關領地，並不十分開心，在他出發前，還一直遊說放棄說著那理資源貧脊，居民凶悍，但Charles對此毫不在意，甚至同意簽署生死狀，踏上未知國度。

他帶著黑色高帽及整套燕尾西裝，拄著拐杖出現在奈洛比時，就連派駐總督都忍不住皺眉。暫且不提Xavier家在貴族裡佔有的地位，Charles Xavier更是他們家族裡難得一見的天才領袖，他擁有遺傳學，生物物理學，心理學和人類學，以及在精神病學的博士學位，更是牛津大學禮聘的最年輕教授。

Charles平淡地看著他所擁有的一切，卻又同時覺得他失去一切。

有著平常人所羨慕的顯赫家世，但他的父親Brian早逝，母親Sharon在那不久改嫁父親的友人Kurt Marko，那便是他人生完全變調的開端，妹妹Raven是他唯一的救贖，雖是養女，但他們相互扶持至今。

 

遠眺著湖面盡頭山巒起伏，他逗留了一會兒，走回舊城區，路的盡頭是外表樸實無華的霍夫教堂。外面兩座花崗岩尖塔和塔身幾乎等長的灰色尖塔，是典型的哥德式教堂，部分的巴洛克風格則是重建後的增添。

雖然看來簡單平凡，但走進教堂卻是華貴而莊嚴，高聳等襯的拱型天花板拉開視覺，光線高挑明亮，最具代表性的是將近五千根音管的管風琴，以及十五世紀保存至今的瑪麗亞祭壇、靈魂祭壇，及浮雕裝飾盡顯金碧輝煌，Charles只是呆坐在那裡，享受它帶來的心靈寧靜與沉穩。打算走回火車站旁的旅館時，他才發現，天空開始緩緩降下白雪，一片兩片。

 

冷風刮過湖面，泛起陣陣漣漪。

 

接到Hank和Raven的電報，是在他回到蘇黎世旅館的那天傍晚。

上面只簡單寫了幾個字，大略說了因為領事館的突發事件，他們無法依約前來，邀請他改到布拉格去過節。

Charles就連此時，也只是輕笑而過，但緊皺眉頭，想像到底是發生了什麼樣的事，讓領事館在臨近過節時期，還特別忙碌。當時的資訊依舊不發達，很多大事的流傳還得經過幾天時間，才能清楚到達其他國家。

一次大戰後還不甚穩定，由其是德國的新領袖希特勒的極權統治，那年年初才併吞奧地利，後來又揮軍進逼蘇台德，他在伊斯坦堡時才聽聞了十月底德國在一夜之間，驅逐了將近兩萬的猶太人，隨著時間進展，逐步延燒周遭國家，一發不可收拾。

 

因為好奇，所以Charles隔天一早就趕搭火車，路上邊吃著旅館老闆娘好心做的早餐後，窗外已經是布雷根茨的風景，他看了會兒書，直到考夫博伊倫換搭另一班直達車，Charles簡直筋疲力盡，他找了個空包廂坐下，全身裹著披風外套，捲曲雙腳貼近窗戶，又睡了一覺，直到火車路經慕尼黑停下，他才被上下車的吵雜給吵醒。

這幾個月累積的疲累似乎全在此時蜂擁上來，Charles幾乎無法清楚睜開眼睛，他只在閉上眼前，瞥見一名小孩打開這個只有他的車廂時愣了一下，恍惚中似乎聽見略顯瘦高的孩子朝他說了幾句德語，Charles只朝他揮了揮手，轉過身睡意再度帶他進入靜寂。

不知道又過了多久，突然被其他人跑過走廊的聲音吵醒。他艱難地眨了眨眼睛，晃動了下久未伸展的四肢，毫不意外地傳來長而久的麻痺，他掐著雙腿緊皺眉頭，等待那陣痛感過去，這才注意到車廂內的另一個人，那雙灰綠眼睛瞠得老大，有些不知所措。

「…你還好嗎？」棕髮的男孩面露擔憂神色地問，Charles這才發現，他看來實在有點過瘦，但這並不表示他看來軟弱，相反的是，這孩子的眼神堅毅而略顯冰冷；他的衣服單薄而污髒，在這寒冷的十二月，還穿著短褲，實在冷得直讓人哆嗦。

Charles輕笑地揮手，「別擔心，只是睡得太久，腳麻了…」

「你是睡得有點久。」看見Charles的笑容，男孩並未卸下心防，但他將手上看來乾扁的黑麥麵包剝了一些給了這個剛見面的男人。

Charles愣了一下，在男孩覺得尷尬收回手之前，滿懷感激地收下他的好意，「真是謝謝你，你真貼心！」他不甚自然的再度揉亂那一頭褐髮，「Charles Xavier，是個醫生，住在倫敦，你呢？」

看著Charles有些困窘的模樣，男孩也忍不住嘴角扯出弧度，但瞬間又變得謹慎，他滿是狐疑地盯著Charles的眼睛，但男人如海洋般溫和的雙眼並無波瀾，「…Erik、Erik Lehnsherr……我、」

還沒說完，火車在距離即將進入兩國交界的蘇台德區突然停了下來，引起不小騷動，他們倆人互相困惑地對視，便聽外面傳來男人吆喝命令，及連串軍靴不斷往四周逼近的聲音。

 

他在蘇黎世旅館的報紙上看過，德軍在幾個月前就因為慕尼黑協定，而讓原本屬於捷克斯洛伐克的邊境地區，被迫併入國家版圖，其境內的猶太人遭受許多迫害，不斷逃往其他國家尋求庇護。

Charles終於聽清那些攔下火車的人的意圖，不斷重複著要求拿出證件，以及不時發出的尖叫或孩子的哭喊聲。他本來不甚在意，但Erik的手指開始不停發抖，表情惶恐不安地突然站了起來，走到窗邊準備拉起玻璃窗，Charles立刻明白了男孩為何恐懼，他一把按住Erik的手。

「你是猶太人？」

從男孩滿臉驚懼神情裡，Charles已經得到答案，他轉頭看向車廂外，越來越逼近的腳步聲，他站起身，脫下斗篷外套披在Erik身上，不理會男孩滿臉困惑，甚至伸手將他的頭髮弄得更亂。

「你…」

Erik終於覺得該制止他的行為，而拉住Charles的手，但對方並沒有感覺冒犯，那張臉上朝他露出寧靜溫和的包容，嘴角卻有些調皮的弧度，看來意外迷人，「你會裝病嗎？Erik。」

「…什麼？」

還沒來的及讓男孩反應過來，Charles便七手八腳地將他塞到他自己剛剛坐的窗戶角落，並將外套的領子立了起來，Erik整個人被包裹在巨大的溫暖裡。

「放心，交給我。」男人貼近在他耳朵邊，那顯得輕快軟嚅的語氣，全都讓Erik不自在，但軍靴的聲音已經在不遠處停下，陌生的低沉男聲開口前，Charles就已經迎了出去。

 

Erik全身不自覺地顫抖，他知道他那些身著英挺制服的軍人，想要找的是什麼。如同妖豔的罌粟，魅力非凡卻含有劇毒，總讓想侵害他們的人帶來厄運。他們都是惡魔麾下的忠心獵犬，嗜血殺人不眨眼的狂徒，只要讓他們盯上，就幾無脫逃的機會。

他走了太遠的路，趁著不注意，偷偷上了火車。Erik想躲在所有人都看不到的地方，走了所有車廂，卻發現根本沒有地方可躲藏這些惡魔的爪牙，直到他發現了那個沉睡在夢裡的褐髮男人。

他該害怕的，但卻沒逃開。

 

時間像過了一世紀那麼長。車輪敲擊鐵軌的聲音實在過於龐大，Erik完全聽不見Charles和那些人在車廂走廊上說了些什麼。

找不出病因…

………死了……

…我拿證件…

不……

Erik雙手緊掐著覆蓋在身上的外套，感覺簡直無法呼吸，直到有人將他拉開，他幾乎同時彈開，回過神來，這才看見車廂內只剩下Charles。

褐髮男人睜大他的那雙藍眼，帶著冰冷而空靈，但下一刻，他放鬆了臉部肌肉，微笑起來，拍了拍Erik的肩膀輕聲安撫著，「沒事的。」

「………」

他難以置信地眨了眨眼，不安地搜尋著四周。但如同Charles所言，那些軍人離開了，就在他們聽說Charles從非洲帶著得了傳染病，將死的弟弟要回家等死的消息後。

Erik的壓力突然釋放，一時間，疲累感和空虛全湧了上來，他無法控制地落下眼淚，怎麼擦拭都沒能停止。Charles沒有說話，只是伸出手臂，溫柔地將他擁入懷裡，輕輕拍打他的背。

 

Charles拉開一半的外套，哆嗦著將他們兩人同時包裹在一起，「抱歉，雖然我本來就是醫生，判定別人死亡是常有的事。」

但Erik不明白為什麼他要道歉，Charles才剛剛救了他。

依舊沉默的Erik，臉色更加蒼白，褐髮男人低下頭時，不自覺地舔動他的那嫣紅的嘴唇，邊查看男孩情況，「E…」

「醫生你救了我，不需要道歉。」Charles靠近自己時，身上淺淡的香水味並不令人討厭，但他還是不自在地挪了挪，對方卻似乎故意忽略了這個動作，反而伸手搭住Erik手臂，皺起眉頭。

「有些營養不良造成的脫水狀況…」Charles再度起身從他的行李箱裡找出水和乾糧遞給他，「你要去布拉格做什麼呢，Erik？」

看著棕髮男孩狼吞虎嚥地啃食的模樣，Charles忍不住心酸，及時為他遞上水壺，Erik簡直像餓了好幾天的那些非洲孩子一樣，瘦削卻沒有喪志，他像個嗷嗷待哺，躲藏於暗處的小獸，等待被人發現。

 

火車再度緩緩開動時，他們這才發現到有些滿臉恐懼的男女，甚或小孩，全被那些身穿軍裝的士兵給抓下車，Charles不可置信地看著趾高氣昂的士兵，拿起槍，開始當眾處決。

火車引擎的發動聲與槍聲融合在一起，都一個樣。但窗外的無聲景象，卻如此令人感到震撼，手無寸鐵的男女和小孩的臉上僅剩絕望。屍體就像路邊的石頭，隨意地堆疊在那裡。

Charles感覺自己全身發冷，尤其是回過頭，對上Erik那張蒼白的臉。

「如果不是你，我也會躺在那裡，醫生。」他的手指細長，貼在冰冷窗戶上還是能散發出些許熱氣。

Erik的語調平緩，幾乎沒有什麼起伏，「爸爸和Ruth也是那樣死的。」

 

戰爭如此愚蠢不堪，人類卻依舊為了各種包裝過後的慾望，揮舞著正義與滅惡的旗幟而拿起槍桿，開著坦克輾過所有阻擋在他們面前的所有事物，製造出傷害環境與生命的龐大飛彈與核武器。

直至現在，還是如此。

 

Erik永遠無法忘記那夜，鎮上的警鈴聲不斷作響，猶太商店在當晚被人棍棒打破，破碎的玻璃在月光的照射下，發出有如水晶般的亮光，商店、教堂、百貨全都遭到損毀或縱火，所有人都在哀嚎哭泣；那夜，被稱為了水晶之夜。

他們收拾簡單家當，跟著其他人離開家園。但隨著德軍開始明目張膽的追捕猶太男性入獄，以及周邊國家不開放入境請求，他們開始慌亂地往其他地方奔逃，Erik的父親Jakob便是在士兵日趨嚴厲的搜查行動中被查獲，當時他還帶著Erik不聽話偷跟他出門的妹妹，冒險在街上找尋食物。

和父親一起的出門的鄰居幸運逃了回來，告訴他們那些可怕的經歷，Erik的母親Edith聽聞後淚泣不止，但她為了僅剩的兒子打起精神，一路硬撐著病體到了奧格斯堡，仍然不幸去世。

從那之後，Erik就一直一個人，默默跟隨著族人的腳步，獨自來到慕尼黑，想逃到布拉格，卻始終找不到機會。

 

Charles實在無法置信，這個看來年紀輕輕的男孩，他這短短幾個月的人生經歷比起自己，卻是有過之而無不及。那些經由顛沛流離，看盡人情冷暖的點點滴滴，令Erik變得謹慎、變得冰冷；碰見任何人，都無法立刻評斷出他們的那些善意或是惡意，實在讓他不禁感到心疼。

「Erik，為什麼你們那麼想去布拉格？」Charles的語調柔軟溫和，看著男孩的視線中沒有半點隱藏，Erik沉默地盯著他看了幾秒。

Charles這才知道，英國下議院在月初發生水晶之夜後，批准一項新措施，允許沒有成人陪伴的十七歲以下難民進入英國，條件是他們在英國找到地方棲身、並繳付保證金五十英鎊作為他們將來會返回原來國家的保證。

不少猶太人父母即使無法為全家取得簽證離開捷克斯洛伐克，仍然希望至少能夠把孩子送到其它安全國家。

「但我沒有五十英鎊……」

男孩微小的哀嘆聽在Charles耳中，簡直有如那些即將病死的非洲孩童們，他的眼眶泛著淚光，將Erik拉近自己身邊。

「你猜怎麼著，Erik。」

「…什麼？」

對於剛認識不久，對待他便有如熟識多年舊識般的Charles，Erik也是第一次遇到性情這麼表裡一致的大人。他不像那些總是假裝高尚而自大的大人，抱有企圖地接近他們。

Charles又將披在他們身上的斗篷外套拉緊，火車即將抵達終點站而開始放慢速度，他看著Charles收拾散開的行李。

「我就是要去英國領事館。」

 

 

Raven孤身站在月台上，她的一頭金髮及美貌引來不少注目，但她的身軀依然高挺。身為貴族小姐，她接受過的繁文縟節可不少於那些自視甚高的王公紳士。

昨晚下雪過後，現在又開始下起冷雨。晦暗的天氣和視線，交錯著一把把被淋得狼狽的黑色傘花，她抬頭看了眼時間，已經比Charles昨天電報上發來的時間還晚了將近半個小時，不遠處總算出現那台冒著白煙的黑色火車頭緩緩朝車站駛近。

許多人陸續從拉開木門，從車上緩慢走下。Raven拉長脖子，在眾多人潮裡探看尋找，被同樣的整片黑暗給掩蓋。

人群散去，卻沒有任何人停下腳步，朝她的方向走來。又經過兩班火車及散去的人潮，Raven開始覺得莫名憤怒。她拉著一身半濕的長裙，走出火車站，招了台車回到領事館去。

帶著眼鏡的Hank不停忙碌著，但Raven不管那些，踩著跟鞋將皮包丟在櫃子上，引來側目。

高大的年輕外交官臉色顯得緊張，連忙問著女朋友：「Raven不是去接妳哥了嗎？怎麼只有妳回來？」

「…他沒有自己過來？」Raven皺著眉頭反問。

Hank滿是耐心地接過中年婦人遞過來的文件，「沒有啊…等等，妳沒見到他？」

Raven翻了個白眼，「我在中央車站等了三班火車進站，都沒看到Charles，這到底怎麼回事？」

這下她真的開始有些擔心焦慮了，尤其剛剛在火車站，她還聽說有班火車在經過蘇台德區時，被巡守的德軍攔下，抓走不少偷渡上去的乘客，拖出車外被槍殺。

「怎麼辦？Charles不會被……」Raven開始胡思亂想，不斷在裡面來回踱步，就連站在旁邊聽見消息的陌生男女都面露愁容。

英國領事館接受了難民簽證請求，其中有大多數都是成年人，有許多孩子根本撐不到布拉格，更別說是還得離開家園，到一個陌生國家，而入境請求對他們而言卻又是如此艱難。

「別擔心Raven，Charles的身分特殊，他們應該不會對他太為難的。」Hank和其他同事討論了一下，大家全都願意去幫忙聯絡或尋找相關可能性，「我再去火車站一次，說不定只是人太多了，你們錯…」

還沒說完，Hank的眼角瞥見有人從門外走了進來，他輕輕打開那扇玻璃門，門外的寒風瞬間令所有人感受到真實。

Charles帶著黑色紳士帽，斗篷外套因為下雨而立了起來，他簡單地提著硬殼皮箱，另手牽著一個陌生孩子，滿臉笑意地看著所有人。Raven邊哭邊笑地迎了上去，而男人只是微笑著親著她的頭髮。

 

 

 

「我們走了相反的出口。」Charles已經脫下外套和西裝，向Raven和Hank閒聊這幾個月發生的事，他的表情輕鬆，但房間裡的其他三個人卻不是如此。

他們看著始終乖巧沉默坐在Charles身邊的棕髮男孩，不發一語，只是專心聽著Charles說的每一句話。

Raven在後半段才得到她想知道的訊息，她的哥哥又隨手救了人，一個猶太男孩。

「你們在忙著解決難民的問題嗎？」Charles看了看辦公室外的洶湧人潮，卻鮮少看到任何孩子。

Hank嘆了口氣，「我們核發簽證的速度遠比不上需求。」

「但聽說政府居然還要開始縮減同意簽證的數量。」Raven抬頭皺眉忍不住難過。

他們看著一起坐在沙發上的倆人同時回過頭看向對方，Charles抬起手捏著男孩的肩膀，「…我還聽說，政府已經同意讓沒有成人陪伴的十七歲以下難民進入英國？」

「現下我們的人手吃緊，光是處理國人回國簽證就快忙不過來，更別提他們還要求得交付五十英鎊。」匆忙逃難出來的難民們，怎麼可能能夠立刻拿出這些錢，更何況還得找到能在英國棲身的地方。

「你在說些什麼，Hank。」拿起桌上的紅茶輕啜幾口，就連Raven也向他投射狐疑的視線，卻突然像被電擊般回過神地瞪視著她的哥哥，「我就是想和你商量這件事……」

Charles目光輕柔地轉到男孩的方向，眨眼面對倆人時，卻發出不同的神采，「這些錢，對Xavier家來說，不是什麼大問題，有問題的是其他部分…」

就算能將孩子們送到英國，但還要幫忙尋找那些收留寄養的家庭或機構，更是得花些時間。但這些事情不能等，他們只能走一步算一步。

 

等Hank下班後，便和Raven送Charles到他準備下榻，就在附近不遠的旅館，而始終沉默跟在身邊的棕髮男孩也一同跟著過去。兄妹倆面帶趣味地看著Hank帶著男孩先去上廁所的背影，低聲談論。

「你又從路邊撿來一頭野生小動物。」

「和妳小時候很像。」Charles看著他唯一的妹妹，神情溫柔，但對方並不十分領情。

「…那不一樣！」

「哪裡不一樣？」

面對Raven突如其來的反對，Charles抬高眉頭，兩手環抱著手臂，看來還有些疲累，「妳突然半夜闖進門，要是其他人，大概一槍把妳打死了。」

「我只是肚子餓！」

Raven越說越小聲，但還是忍不住反駁抗議。的確，他們不是親兄妹。從小，Raven就一直在寄養家庭裡來來去去，某天逃跑出來後，因為肚子餓而跑到像是一座城堡大的房子找東西吃，就在那裡遇見了Charles。

從此，便在那裡住了下來，成為Charles的妹妹。

「但我很高興，是妳出現在那，Raven。」

每次都是這樣，不光是她，所有人都會對這樣溫和有禮的Charles敗下陣來。Raven嘆氣，「我知道。」

「妳放心，Erik是個好孩子。」Charles在看見Hank帶著男孩走回來的身影後，回過頭和妹妹貼臉道別。

那瞬間，儘管只是霎那發生的些許變化，Erik看到他們的動作時，突然停下腳步，臉上雖然沒有任何表情，Raven還是察覺到了有點奇怪，但究竟是哪裡奇怪，她卻說不上來。

和Hank和Raven陸續道別後，Charles提著行李廂，滿身疲憊的和Erik又走上位於三樓邊間的客房，才剛打開門，他們便感覺到暖氣由牆上的鐵管散發出來，總算能夠放鬆。

 

房間的家具不多，一對沙發椅桌，以及辦公桌，中間則是簡潔的兩張床，Charles還算滿意地邊脫外套邊發出感嘆。

Erik洗了一個好久都沒有這麼安心又溫暖的熱澡，但速度還是相當快，他怕讓Charles等太久，便趕緊穿好他們下午從中央車站出來後，Charles便帶他去買的一些衣服。

對Erik而言，遇見Charles是他過於幸運的一件事。短短的這些日子以來，他便經歷了殘酷現實，他從一個合法公民，瞬間變成低劣種族，被迫從家園出逃，人人恐懼、忌諱他們；即使Erik知道，也有某些德國人不忍心，偷偷幫助過他們，但他們在他的人生中所造成的傷痛，無法抹滅。

雖然他確信自己洗漱的時間沒有超過十分鐘，但Charles實在太過疲累，竟連襯衫和鞋子都沒脫，就睡著了。Erik滿臉複雜地看著一個成年人，在他面前像個單純的孩子般，毫無防備地在床上癱成一團泥。

Erik忍不住微笑地把他拖到枕頭上，再幫忙脫掉皮鞋，小心輕柔地幫Charles蓋上棉被。

一夜無夢。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc


	2. 下篇END

Summary：看到有關敘利亞難民的網路新聞，孩子病重時對母親說，他死了之後，媽媽就能少一張吃飯的嘴，而覺得難過。

如果Erik沒有進集中營，而是能像其他幸運的猶太人遇到像奧斯卡 · 辛德勒那樣的人，遇見了Charles的AU。

年下、無能力、完結。

 

Note：我居然還是打了一萬七千字...沒救了。

但因為昨天夢見24詹，所以很順利的來完結。

 

再提醒一次，

*上篇記得尾段有增加一千五，要回去補完再看下篇。*

 

 

 

 

再一次。

他還是會如此選擇。

 

和長年陰雨綿綿的倫敦不同，坎帕拉幾乎不曾下雨，雖臨近赤道，卻因地勢較高，氣後並未有想像中炎熱。南部毗鄰世界第二大淡水湖維多利亞湖，周邊樹木茂密，街道依山勢而建。

他住在城裡唯一的一座城堡，維多利亞湖碧波蕩漾，岸邊棕櫚樹搖曳。樹木蔥郁，鮮花盛開，景色明媚；儘管國庫貧窮，但這個國家的人們簡樸而單純，直到十九世紀初被納入英國殖民地。

“…你這樣也是醫生！”

“醫生…你還會回來嗎？” Charles想解釋卻無法出聲。

“騙人！你都騙人！”

他滿身大汗地突然驚醒，卻只看見頭頂的天花板，Charles不停喘氣，直過幾秒，才總算回過神。

原來是夢。Charles捂著額頭的疼痛，他掙扎地側轉起身，卻發現對面床上空無一人。

「God！E…」才剛要起身，Charles就忽然原地愣住，Erik身體坐在地上，手趴在他的床邊戰戰兢兢地睡著，不安的睫毛持續顫動，床沿的桌燈加深了眼下的陰影，Charles胸口中，那些叫囂的野獸無法停歇。

但他卻還能用著不可思議地和緩聲音，輕柔地叫醒棕髮男孩。

「Erik…」

「…唔、」

「醒醒…Erik，你會生病的……」

輕撫他的臉頰，儘量不讓男孩又睡回去，直到Erik因為他的觸碰，突然彈坐起身回過神，Charles的眼神恢復清澈無波，低垂下的纖長睫毛如扇，藍色的眼睛像顆玻璃珠般純粹，Erik難以描摹心中的奇異感覺。

男孩疲睏地揉著眼睛的模樣，如此使人愛憐。Charles幫忙他站起身，邊幫忙揉著發麻的下半身。

「怎麼不在床上睡呢？」

看著男孩痛得緊皺眉頭，Charles心疼地邊笑邊放輕手力，但Erik只是沉默地看著他。

「會冷？」

沒等對方回答，Charles就又從身邊拿來外套，將他套住，Erik沒有反抗，但搖頭。

「我會害怕。」他說。

男人停下動作，不解地看著男孩。

「只有我一個人……」

Erik的語調沒有起伏，反令人更加心疼，Charles忍不住伸出手抱緊男孩，或許太過溫暖，又或壓力宣洩，Erik靠在男人的肩膀上靜靜地哭泣，淚水緩慢濡濕了Charles胸口。

他還只是個十二歲的孩子，就得一下子承受生離死別，然後是永無止盡的逃難生活，Charles想起自己那個在他小時候就死了的科學家父親，卻早已想不起他的面容。

直過一會兒，哭得累了，人也開始發睏，Charles讓他在自己身旁躺下，邊替他將棉被拉過肩膀，輕輕拍著肩膀。

「不要害怕。」

男人的聲音裡有著淺淺笑意，些許顫抖。

Erik昏昏欲睡，他太懷念這種溫暖，Charles為他理好有些變長的額髮，就在距離不遠的另一個枕頭上愛憐地來回輕觸，「我會在你身邊。」

 

好好睡。

我的小獸。

 

 

Charles說到做到。

第二天一早，他便前往當地的難民委員會，找到他的朋友Moira MacTaggert，她有著一頭紅棕色及肩的長髮，靈動的大眼，溫柔目光始終看著他們倆人；在聽到Charles的打算時，動作誇張地給了他一個擁抱。

英國雖然開放了難民兒童的部分限制，但當初只開放了德國及奧地利地區，觸角並未伸及至捷克斯洛伐克，委員會雖幾經交涉，仍舊沒有太大進展。

「噢，天啊！Charles，你人真是太好了！有你的幫忙，這些孩子肯定有救了！」不光是擁抱，Moira又備受感動，再度往他的臉頰上落下一吻，「我一直覺得實在太少人能夠為這些孩子幫上忙…」

Charles作出滿臉受寵若驚而應得的神情，甚至向Erik擠眉弄眼，但男孩只是瞥過頭，不看他。

其他難民持續湧入委員會這個小小辦公室，Erik就跟著去幫忙填寫資料期間，Charles便和Moira討論相關事宜，他今早玩笑似地詢問旅館老闆，能不能在餐廳裡成立他自己的辦事處，沒想到老闆雖然是名意大利人，卻心胸寬大地很快答應他，Moira不得不再度對這個風度翩翩的迷人教授，投以崇拜的目光。

「但我覺得自己被討厭了。」

這是這名美麗的外交官，第一次清楚感覺到來自孩子的敵意，拜某人所賜，但這個人似乎對此一無所知。

「怎麼會呢？Moira妳總是所向無敵，不是嗎？」Charles站起身準備離開，他已經在難民委員會得到相當多所需要的情報及資料。他優雅地帶起紳士帽，穿回斗篷外套，窗外又再度下起雨，這讓這個冬天顯得更為嚴峻。

難以置信地看著如此回應她的Charles，Moira忍不住翻了個白眼，「那孩子很重視你。」

這句話著實令Charles停下動作，他垂下目光，沒再帶著那種貴族公子哥常有的天真笑容，但說真的，這也就只有他用來從不讓人感到討厭。

「Erik的家人都過世了。」男人告訴她。

「這真是令人難過……」

「是的。」

他拉低帽沿，露出半邊晶亮眼睛，不意外地對上男孩困惑投射過來的目光，Charles向他招手，作勢離開。

「要是到了你回國的那天，這孩子一定很難過。」Moira和他一同看向男孩，但Erik的視線始終只在那個站在她身邊的褐髮男人身上。

簡直就跟飼主沒兩樣。

她以為自己忽略了對方那如同呢喃般的聲音， Charles的神情像自己從未說過。但Moira聽到了，男人說：「他會跟我回倫敦。」

 

我不會離開他。

 

他們一路相偕打著傘回旅館，Charles在路上還順便拐到領事館去跟Hank和Raven打聲招呼，且同領事館大使Scott Summers說明情況及可能需要的協助。

所幸大使聽了只是問了幾個問題，提出建議，並未表示反對，反而十分讚賞他的行為，承諾將盡一切能力，提供相關幫助，他們這才心滿意足地走回旅館。

吃過午飯後，Erik整個人昏昏欲睡。那天下午他們沒有安排其他事務，決定放空，好迎接那些接下來的忙碌，Charles這麼對男孩笑著說，但Erik根本不知道要忙什麼。

Charles不知道從哪裡弄來了西洋棋盤，在床上擺了一桌。他們把兩張單人床合併在一起，男人笑看著Erik不停擺弄枕頭位置，卻經過十幾分鐘都不見停，忍不住將他拉開。

「來玩一盤吧？」Charles笑的時候，依舊不自覺地舔著下唇，那令男人更加性感。

「應該還可以。」Erik沒有謙讓地回答他。

Charles微笑，「你帶給我的驚喜，從沒讓我失望。」

小木桌上快速移動著黑白棋子各自歸位，他和男人直而圓潤可愛的手指在其中不斷交錯，Erik緩吸了口氣，然後沉默。

 

他們一連下了好幾局，Charles的贏局控制在兩場上下，男孩沒有戳破，但對方的耐性很好。男人喜歡邊下棋邊喝酒，有時他讓Erik去幫他泡了壺紅茶，交替著喝。

Charles和他聊各種事，大部分都是他在說，Erik並不介意，總是很專心看著他眉飛色舞地搖晃著手指，談論那些他從未見過的非洲軼事。

比如他們的傳統文化、絢麗特別的服裝，甚或是更遠深山裡，還保留著狩獵人頭習慣的原始部族等；他偶而提出問題，Charles總是十分耐心地解釋著。

但其實他更多想問的，是和Charles有關的事。比如他們相差八歲，儘管光看外表，男人根本只像大他兩三歲的哥哥，但Charles已經是多個學位的博士，著名大學的教授，而他沒說明白的是他那更為驚人的家族產業。

Erik不太懂那些，但也不很在意，對他而言，Charles就是Charles，如此而已。

「為什麼你的德語這麼流利？」Erik從旁邊繞過，將黑馬騎士丟在白棋的面前，「我只會一點英文、波蘭文。」

「小時候是為了應付家庭教師，」白棋推動著城堡向前，簡直不動如山，Charles偏著頭，伸手又拿了彎柄茶杯喝下一口紅茶，「後來為了看醫學書籍也就習慣了。」

Erik在開始中盤時，已經感到昏昏欲睡，「所以…你是天才？」

「不是。」他答。

「不是？」他問。

Charles笑起來，「我很認真學習，並非天賦異稟。」

「只有口音有點奇怪。」男孩突然說，「不是德國口音。」

但Charles臉上的表情更為放鬆，棋盤上的王后退開來，他們都看見了終局前那步來臨。

「嗯，我的金髮碧眼教師是個奧地利人。」然後他笑著喊了那句話，Erik表情冷漠地直接將黑國王推倒。

男孩的態度簡直就像是名中古騎士，只要是Charles要的，都能為他取來般，目光堅定。

 

「你和今天見面的那位女士…」

他們已經停下棋盤上的鬥爭，疲累地各自隨意躺在床上，Charles還在看著旅館送來的報章雜誌，並在有關難民採訪的相關部份不停畫圈，卻不想給Erik看，但其實他早就都知道了。

Charles身著簡便襯衫，外面裹著毛衣，慵懶地躺在枕頭上，桌燈的昏黃柔光將他整個人的側影，暖化地他因為消瘦而顯得尖銳的顴骨。

Erik看著他喝酒，酒液隨著流動滾過喉嚨，他同時感到那股灼燒，卻依舊堅持不懈，「她喜歡你。」

這句話差點讓Charles噎到，他整個身子拱了起來，小心翼翼地放下酒杯，液體將他殷紅的嘴唇映襯得更為晶亮，「…你又知道了？」

「是啊！…你們再一起過？」Erik假裝不在意地隨口問。

「我們這是在談論我的戀愛歷程嗎？」

Charles沒有生氣，臉上的笑容不減，他們對視一眼，男孩仍然用那種探詢的目光盯著他。Erik的成熟帶著一種堅韌，雖然年紀小，但他超齡的思考及邏輯能力，或許便是他能自己平安到達於此的主因。

「我不覺得這很重要。」Charles翻眼告訴他。

Erik幾乎從棉被裡竄起，隨後又縮了回去，「她會跟你結婚嗎？」

「噢，Erik！」褐髮男人沒忍住笑聲，他伸手撫摸Erik的頭髮，「你就是不會放棄？」

「是的。」

「為什麼？」

「我不很了解她。」男孩的語氣沒有起伏，這讓Charles忍不住困惑更加想笑。

「你這聽起來比較像是暗戀女生的台詞。」

Erik看著他的眼神和先前沒有不同，但Charles還是覺得這樣的發展有些奇特，「沒什麼，只是想知道。」

男人張開嘴，想了幾秒鐘，接著將自己塞進棉被裡，一手枕在腦後，側過身來看著他，「我們曾經在一起過，但後來分開了。」

Charles的語氣柔軟明亮，他的眼珠直視著自己，毫無躲藏，Erik這才發現到，他聽見自己的心跳快得就要迸出嘴巴。

「你…」

「大人世界複雜的事多著呢。」面對Charles又避重就輕地回答，男孩顯得有些氣呼呼而轉過身去的背影讓男人笑了開懷。

Erik討厭被當成不經世事的孩子，這麼說或許不對，他們這世代的孩子，說不定還比他們那時過得渾噩揮霍的貴族生活，還要來得嚴峻。

因為氣氛尷尬，但Erik並不打算回答，所以沒有轉過身回應Charles的拍肩叫喚，他閉上眼，感覺自己恍神了幾秒，回神時，他發現到那吐在他背後肩頸位置的熱氣，全身緊繃。

Charles輕靠在他背上，聲音聽來遙遠恍惚。他靜靜地聽，男人緩慢說著那些他無法對其他人說的話，不知為何，Charles卻能夠向一個孩子傾訴，他在烏干達發生的那些事。比如政變、比如愛情、比如受傷的心。

Erik翻了個身面對Charles，那雙明亮的藍眼困惑的抬起頭，直到男孩輕撫著他的臉頰，拭去落下的淚水，Charles才發覺自己哭了。

「我會一直在你身邊，Charles。」Erik親吻他的額髮，低聲地說。

似乎沒聽清，Charles便恍惚地睡了過去，而那雙綠色眼睛依舊沒有離開，在黑夜裡清晰可辨。

 

 

隔天一早，他們還沒吃完早飯，就開始忙碌。

不知從何方聽到消息的猶太父母，自那之後便吸引了數以千計的人潮，從四面八方湧入了Charles的個人辦事處排隊。即使無法為全家取得簽證離開捷克，仍希望至少能夠把孩子送到其它安全國家。

Charles和Erik每天都忙得不可開交，即使他們奮力想儘快幫忙這些父母和孩子，但人力始終無法跟上人潮，最後就連旅館人員、難民委員會、領事館都不得不派幾個人來幫忙。

Moira 為他帶來先前便曾向她提出建議的另一名英國倫敦證券交易所的交易員，謙遜的Nicholas Winton，他的父母是德國猶太人，在Winton出生前便移居英國，在世界各國來回奔波，他也是接受Hank的友人，邀請到瑞士滑雪的朋友之一。

Nicholas為人謙遜，做事穩重，也是他注意到，因為旅館外無論何時都有著長長人龍，引起那些總是潛伏在暗處的秘密警察蓋世太保注意，也是他先拿著錢去賄絡，化解危機，但事後卻一句話也沒提，是Moira 要他們多注意自己得人身安全時才講了出來。

 

他們一一為那些孩子拍照。

厚重不斷堆疊的書面填寫資料裡，和每個孩子相關都被妥善地登錄下來。不僅只是照片，就連名字、父母、年齡、兄弟姊妹等基本資料都一一記錄，方便日後孩子們可能尋找親人時，提供蛛絲馬跡；而不是像德軍判定體能等級時，也把身材高大、淡色皮膚、虹膜顏色、髮色、種族也全都列入的所謂社會純淨化。

Erik心情複雜地幫忙將照片黏貼上去，Charles和Nicholas接力在旁邊書寫，並詢問那一個個焦急慌亂的父母，及他們有時過於尖銳而失禮的問題，比如孩子會去哪？我們怎麼相信你們會妥善照顧孩子，而不是把他們一個個交給集中營，奉獻給德國惡魔？

這讓Erik感到羞憤，因為Charles是那麼心地善良，他甚至不是一名猶太人，根本不需要受到這些責難。

他沉默地朝著那名歇斯底里的猶太母親走過去，在其他人來的及阻止之前。Erik沒有破口大罵，只是過於憤怒而忍不住全身發抖。

 

「您好，女士。我和妳同樣都是猶太人，都被迫離開家園或遭受不道德的殘酷對待…」他的目光筆直，緊貼著唇齒說話，聲音卻意外清晰，足以讓其他人聽見。

「…所以？」她抬高眉頭，不太明白。

「我的父母、妹妹都因為那些人而死了…」Erik並不是為了使人同情，才說出這些，那不是他的目的，「這幾個月跟著逃難的人群四處漂流，我們被驅趕、不受歡迎……」

所有人都逐漸停頓下來，好奇而又困惑地看著他們。Charles滿是詫異地看著男孩，如此勇敢，無所畏懼，Nicholas輕拍他的肩膀，了然地點點頭。

雖然年紀小，但Erik的經歷與他們並無不同，他失去的甚至比現在的他們更多。他們都聽說了德國難民的經歷，一經黨衛隊發現，就會立即被捕，進入集中營，進行分類時依照專業能力、勞力來決定命運，直接無須命令的槍決也是被允許的，而他們無須肩負任何責任。

「他們對於他人沒有任何責任，卻願意幫助我們，」無論是Nicholas、旅館員工、Moira 、甚或Charles，「這個人甚至不是猶太人，卻願意為了我們鋌身走險，為什麼不能相信他呢？」

他們大多低垂下目光、不發一語，但Erik不在意那些，話一說完，就走回位置上繼續幫忙黏貼工作；人們直過了好一會兒才恢復聲息，很快地旅館又恢復人聲鼎沸，看似沒有什麼區別，但排隊的人的確變得更為謙遜了些，幾乎不再發問，反而不斷感謝並鼓勵。

「你的演說簡直激勵人心。」Nicholas走近他身邊輕拍肩膀，Erik咧開嘴，總算覺得舒氣。

 

Charles揚起下巴和他對上視線，背靠牆，手裡拿著一個茶杯，Erik估算那是用來提神的伯爵茶，工作時候他不會喝酒，儘管天氣冷冽，他的手總冰得如同死人一樣蒼白，但他的笑容，總能融化厚雪。

Erik抬頭看他，估測自己很快便能超越男人的身高，到時候Charles會用著什麼樣的表情看他呢？

在那之前，Charles會攬住他的肩膀，並肩而行。

 

最後，離開布拉格前，他們收到五千多筆資料。Nicholas決定將先行返回倫敦安排相關事宜，並且必須安排火車從布拉格駛出，再轉船到英國，並且還得找到願意接納孩子們的寄養家庭；Charles也同意他的作法，安排大約相差一周的船期離開。

待在布拉格的這段時間，他們一起度過新年期間的幾天安寧，在那之後情勢開始變得更為混亂。從蘇台德地區湧入的難民人數不斷增加，而街上的身著便衣的蓋世太保也是有增無減，他們穿著大衣扁帽，總是目光冷峻地瞪視著路過的人，從不在乎捷克斯洛伐克不斷抗議他們的越權行為。

Charles越來越不帶他出門，雖然Erik已經擁有英國領事館配給的偽造證件和通行證，但那些祕密警察全都是無法捉摸的，只要看不順眼，便不願原由地將人帶走。

 

他們打算回去時查探一下送孩子們到英國的路線，Raven也一起。

一路從布拉格威爾森火車站搭車，火車將會冒險經過德國邊境到達荷蘭得經過兩天時間，接著從阿姆斯特丹港搭上渡輪到英國，還得再花上五天，包含等待時間，整趟旅程至少得花上十天的驚心動魄。

光從布拉格到荷蘭這段路程，無論如何，火車一定會途經德國邊境大半的主要城市，至少一天半的時間，簡直是場災難。

 

從布拉格到德勒斯登、萊比錫、卡塞爾、多特蒙德等著名城市，儘管沿路風景如何優美，他們依舊沉默地坐在車廂裡，互相瞪視著或低頭心不在焉地排放西洋棋盤。

直到火車停在格羅瑙暫停十五分鐘休息時，Raven再也受不了地要出去走走，褐髮男人沒辦法，翻了眼也跟著下車，並交代Erik不要亂跑。

就算那時，Erik也同樣乖巧地整個人縮坐在位置上，一頭棕髮在風裡飛舞著，Charles轉過身前，向他保證很快回來，男孩。

「我得去找些酒精。」Raven毫無淑女氣息地用力踩著步伐，奔向不遠的車站商店，Charles依然覺得她無可救藥。

「快點回去，我不放心Erik一個人…」

「格羅瑙這麼小，黨衛軍不會來的啦！那麼擔心Erik，你為什麼不跟他一起留在車上？」

「妳一個女孩子，我不放心，但妳的行李又那個多，不好跟著拿下來…」Charles張望四周，語氣有些不耐，Raven捂著心窩，做出滿臉受傷的表情，「……我真的覺得我失寵了，哥哥。」

她強調了尾音，並加深恨意。Charles翻著白眼回過頭，深嘆口氣，「妳知道我不是那個意思。」

Raven冷淡地看看他，將一瓶威士忌丟到他身上，「那就麻煩哥哥展現誠意啦！」說完，便大步走開。Charles笑著連忙付款跟上，沒走幾步路，卻差點撞上停在原地的Raven。

「幹嘛不快點上車？」

周邊傳來混亂聲響，聲音變的靜默。他隨著妹妹的視線看過去，感覺自己全身血液也跟著隨之凍結─────蓋世太保底下的輔警軍隊擋在火車出入口，他們上車搜查車廂乘客身分。

Charles連忙想衝上去，卻被門口的軍官擋了下來，就算檢查過了他遞交的證件，也沒讓他們通過，只是冷漠地回應得等搜查結束，火車才能再度開動。Raven抓緊他滿是汗濕的手，顯得格外冷靜，檢查比想像中快速，只有十分鐘不到，輔警便一一退下火車，但對他們而言，這十分鐘宛如一世紀般漫長。

上下車的人潮混亂，沒有時間確認，火車引擎的發動聲才不斷開始醞釀呼聲，汽笛嗚嗚的提醒著即將離站。Raven快走在他面前，就連Charles都有些跟不上，直到在他們的對坐車廂前才停下，她一手撐住門板，滿臉緊張，接著張大眼睛地朝他回望─────

 

空的。

 

被光折射散出亮光的灰塵，看來更為突兀，座位上空無一人。

Charles趕忙四處查看Erik是否躲藏在他處，卻沒有任何發現。他發了瘋的就在車上不停叫喊著男孩的名字，依舊沒有任何回應，他們跑過其他車廂時，陌生的臉孔上只有不解困惑，甚至是不耐煩。

火車開始啟動時，窗外掠過一些被輔警帶下車的男男女女，還有幾個小孩，他拼命的想看清那裡面是否有Erik滿是恐懼的臉，但卻還是沒能看清，月台上的風景便開始往後模糊而去。

Raven哭倒在他懷裡，不斷自責，Charles覺得自己對這一切都還顯得有些恍惚，無法回神，他沒有哭，就連對Raven發脾氣，或是出現任何衝動行為都沒有出現。

再過幾小時，他們便到了阿姆斯特丹，就連搭船回到倫敦時，Charles都只是不斷對著Erik放在他行李箱裡的幾件物品發呆。

 

海面颳起一波波冷冽的寒風，雪花慢慢飄散而下，直至落入水裡。

它毫無存在的實據。如同瞬逝的微風，不被人所記憶。

 

 

對Raven而言，在那之後的Charles，沒讓自己沉溺在悲傷裡，他將全部精力都花在營救猶太兒童行動上，幾乎是豁出性命反而更令她擔憂。剛回到倫敦，Charles立刻去找Nicholas協談相關進度，資金部分不用擔心，但尋找寄養家庭及辦理移民文件卻是最大問題。

他們將孩子們的相片印在報紙、傳單上，向猶太會堂公告尋求幫助及願意幫助的寄宿家庭。回國後一個多月，第一批火車帶著二十名孩子離開布拉格，並順利到達倫敦；然後他們繼續不停陸續安排，第二批、第三批的孩子也都一一順利抵達。

但同意幫忙的寄宿家庭還是不夠多之外，他們還得煩惱頒發簽證的外交官，總是回應緩慢，布拉格方面也不斷拿錢賄絡蓋世太保、捷克的鐵路官員，而時間卻越來越加緊迫，他們不得不偽造入境許可及交通文件。

鐵路官員甚至曾威脅布拉格志工，要是賄絡的錢不足，他將停運火車並追捕孩子。Charles和Nicholas只好一次又一次地送錢，與此同時，戰爭爆發危在旦夕。四月，義大利攻佔阿爾巴尼亞，歐洲列強的立場依舊搖擺不定，雖然保證支持鄰近的羅馬尼亞和希臘，同時也和波蘭結為同盟，引起德國的強烈不滿。

八月，德國和蘇聯秘密簽署了《蘇德互不侵犯條約》，而孩子們的逃難火車之旅變得越來越緊急而困難，第八批的火車於八月二日從布拉格出發，來送別孩子的父母情緒激動，又存在希望，但事態的發展是無法控制的。

 

因為尋找寄宿家庭的情況雖然有幾百個家庭響應，仍不足以供剩餘的四千多個孩子前往英國避難，最後Charles突然想到，他廣大的莊園裡有許多房間，它可以創立為少年學校，趕忙讓人進行評估並準備物品。

第九趟列車是人數最多的一次，原先三十一號出發，卻又因入境文件不足而延後一天，但德國就在那天入侵波蘭，全面封鎖通往鄰國的所有邊境，那輛火車就這麼消失了，沒有人知道他們最後去了哪裡，兩百多名孩子沒能離開，他們歷時九個月的營救活動就此終結。

Charles是和Raven，及其他的寄宿家庭懷抱最後一絲希望，站在利物浦火車站等待那些孩子，最後等來的，依舊只有失望。

Nicholas難過地拍著他的肩膀，宣布這令人心痛的消息，Charles不知道自己是怎麼離開的，就連Raven的喊叫他都沒聽清，就被迎面而來的出租車撞上，就如同那天，他的世界再度只有黑暗。

 

 

Charles因為其貴族身分，以及因為車禍造成下半身雙腳骨折，而被免去入伍參軍，他開始不停酗酒，無法入眠，難以停止，就連Raven苦勸他也沒用。

Nicholas穿著空軍制服前來探望他時，帶著滿臉不捨，他告訴Charles孩子們的近況，並且感謝他在臥床期間仍然伸手金援，他們聊了許久，直至天邊漸亮，Nicholas承諾會繼續為他祝禱後離去。

他久違地好好地睡了一覺，幾乎是他這一個月來睡得最好的一次。醒來時，他的妹妹縮著全身坐在他床邊，眼神中帶著憤怒不捨，Charles告訴她，自己會開始復健，他會好起來，Raven的臉上滑落淚水碎念著，但嘴角笑了。

 

整個秋天，Charles都在醫院裡進行復健，也順便擔任心理治療師，幫助那些戰場上受傷回來的軍人，但他的身體卻依舊不見好轉，變得虛弱而多病。

時近十二月底，人們再度忙碌著過節。雖然因為戰爭，物資到處缺乏，大家也就沒有為此過度鋪張浪費，街上總算熱鬧了些。但他的感冒加深差點變成肺炎，被醫師嚴重警告得在家裡休息，不能過度操勞。

已經嫁給Hank的Raven又匆匆奔回家照顧他，Charles全身都痛，加上昏暈目眩，根本懶得回應她的那些尖銳問題，最後，就連新年，他都是在床上昏睡度過的。

睡夢中Charles不斷作夢，許多片段都在眼前再度閃爍而過，阿爾卑斯山的壯闊、琉森的澄清湖面、布拉格老城廣場的天文塔鐘依舊佇立在那，而當時站在他身邊的男孩如今卻已不知身在何處───

 

醒來時，他滿臉淚水。

 

他無法否認的是，想念Erik的感覺從未消失。儘管從未在Raven面前實際崩潰過，但Charles自己內心的悔恨及心碎那是怎麼樣也無法排解。

窗邊透進亮光，Charles這才意識到他睡了很久。頭頂上是熟悉的白淨天花板，身旁空無一人。

獨坐在床上，Charles用手揉眼睛，這才發現到窗戶上不知何時積了雪，簾子就著反射，散發出輕柔的藍光，這是今年的第一場雪。

 

他以為自己幻聽，但的確是有人按著他家的電鈴，而且非常有耐心地每隔五分鐘按個幾下，這讓原本想裝死躺在床上的Charles也沒轍。

他起身套了件長袍，雖然雙腳經過復健已經大致恢復，但左腳依然有些後遺症。從床邊拿來拐杖，慢慢地走下樓，對方也完全不著急的模樣，直到他快走到門邊，才又聽見門鈴聲。

「來了來了───」

他完全沒印象上一次自己前來應門是什麼時候，通常這都是Raven或Hank做的，這兩個人不知到又偷跑去哪，「抱歉！久等了…」

Charles拉下門把，被屋外的亮光弄得看不清來人，那雙灰綠眼睛瞠得老大，有些不知所措。

「…你還好嗎？」棕髮的少年看見應門的人拄著拐杖，面露擔憂神色地問；他幾乎只和Charles相差一個頭身的高度，簡直令人髮指，但Charles卻只穿著睡衣，頭髮長到耳下，滿臉鬍渣，他只能呆愣在地。

沒有得到回應，對方顯得有些侷促不安，「你不歡迎我嗎，Charles？」

「…Erik？」

「是的。」少年笑了。

「Erik…」

男人終於回過神來，笑意逐漸回到那張漂亮的臉上，拐杖和他的腳因為心急而打在一起，少年連忙上前抱住他，倆人緩緩跪坐下來。

Charles不可置信地摸著他的臉頰，雙眼潤濕，手抖著再度將他抱進懷裡，「你去哪了？去哪了？我……」

「沒事的、沒事了、Charles…」他輕聲在男人的耳邊安撫著，手在背上緩緩輕拍，但Charles卻開始瘋狂咳嗽，他都忘了自己感冒。

Erik翻著白眼，立刻將他扶回房間，才剛躺下，Charles就拉住看似要離去的少年，讓他哭笑不得。

「我只是要去幫你拿乾淨的衣服。」

但Charles委屈地皺著藍眼，少年只好跟著躺上床，將這個大他八歲男人的頭拉進肩頭。

「我會一直在你身邊，Charles。」Erik親吻他的額髮，低聲地說。

他們四肢糾纏，呼吸慢慢變得同步，Charles終於能安心閉上眼。

「你找到我了，Erik。」

 

他衷心感謝。

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fin

下次開更番外

* * *

又充滿私心地就是要年下抱一起睡、要年下下棋、要年下男友力保護教授)夠了##

孤獨一人的世界裡，若得一人，足矣。雖然不是怎麼愉快的故事，但希望大家看得愉快。

 

故事參考真人實事的Nicholas George Winton，所以也將他寫進故事裡擔任一角。

https://zh.wikipedia.org/zh-tw/%E5%B0%BC%E5%8F%A4%E6%8B%89%E6%96%AF%C2%B7%E6%BA%AB%E9%A0%93


	3. 【EC】Der dreizehnte Monat 十三月系列-Jolanta#1

Summary：Der dreizehnte Monat中，大家想看Erik失蹤期間的故事。  
其實會寫這篇文，一開始便是因為這個名叫Jolanta的偉大女性。  
年下、無能力AU。

Note：一切都是隨心寫，不要跟我糾結對錯問題。  
對我好點，這影響文章長度。)任性##

 

 

 

 

那年的冬天還是那麼冷。  
Erik每次回想起來，覺得或許是心裡比身體還冷。

父親和Ruth站在荒涼冰原上，身上的粗織斗篷根本無法遮掩寒冬的侵襲，只是不停地在風中來回拍打，白雪輕柔飄落在他們四肢，看著Erik的眼神如此空洞，他不顧一切奔跑過去，不停地呼喊，身上雪雨帶來的溼寒影響腳步，跑沒幾步就差點滑跤，前路突然應聲崩裂，Erik摔進漫長的黑暗裡。  
妹妹的尖叫聲在耳邊綿延不斷。

他覺得疲累。  
為這不知回顧多少次的悲傷。

就像摔下懸崖後，他從黑暗中緩緩睜開眼，Erik便能看見那帶著他縮在陰冷牆角的母親。  
他們在深夜裡抱著毫不保暖的棉被瑟縮發抖，母親邊唱著自古流傳下來的頌歌，孤單地朝Erik好不容易找來木材的篝火堆丟進廢木材，或一堆莫名其妙被列為禁書的書本，母親眼神和其他人同樣空洞，她瘦弱如同枯枝的手指在空中顫抖，一頁一頁地緩緩撕下紙頁，機械式地再丟往越見擴大的火焰，幾乎包圍住那瘦長的身影。  
Erik伸手想拉開母親，話卻卡在喉嚨，無論多少次，他都只能這樣哭喊著，直到那不斷在火焰中扭曲的身影不再掙扎－－－－－  
「沒事…」  
「Erik、Erik…」  
「Erik別怕…我在這裡……」黑暗中，他總會聽見Charles若有似無的聲音，平淡而堅定地在耳邊不停地說，Erik伸手將身邊的人攬進懷裡，將頭靠近他的脖頸，像是要汲取那人的溫度，直到聞到他身上熟悉的淺淡香水味，Erik覺得自己的惡夢這才逐漸化為寧靜安詳的畫面，暖爐的餘溫將室內烘烤得暖融融，睡意瞬間襲來，他邊聽著耳邊均勻的呼吸聲，不知不覺也睡了過去。

柔暖晨光下，Charles緩慢睜開一雙清明的眼，抬頭看向將下巴抵在他額髮上，那人纖長的眼瞼下，有著淡淡的青紫色，但總算眉眼略展，溫和平靜，Charles心疼地又在他懷裡蹭了蹭，邊將落下的棉被又拉了拉，即使過沒多久Erik便輕輕睜開他，披上外衣在他耳邊落下一吻後，逕自走了出去。  
Charles只翻過身，捲緊了被子，便又再度迷糊睡著，直到Erik端著銀餐盤，拿著早餐走進來，他才終於肯坐起身來。

 

Charles自小就在優渥的環境中長大，任何事都有僕人會幫忙處理，就連在坎培拉時，派駐總督還幫著指派幾個人關照他的起居，以至於除了專業上的事，他就和許多貴族子弟一樣，只能站得老直，伸開雙手便有人幫他快速著衣或繫上餐巾。  
Erik來了之後，有關Charles的事都被承攬下來，那些僕役大多都派不上用場，Raven後來遣散了幾個，只剩下蓼蓼數個忠心老人。

剛睡醒的Charles喜歡賴在枕頭上，眨著恍惚的視線，困倦地揉了揉眼睛，發出掙扎的撒嬌聲，總得Erik好好哄著才能清醒。他好笑地看著捲在棉被裡的Charles，頭髮胡亂捲翹打哈欠，完全不同於這人平常站在人前那副高貴冷靜的模樣，只有他能看到的這面。  
Erik從衣櫃裡拿出吊在上面的白襯衫和長褲走過來，便看那人自覺地站起身，張開雙手習慣性地看Erik給他穿好衣服，儘管大部分發展下來，對方又將好不容易穿上的衣服給脫掉，而花費了更久時間。  
唇齒甫接，Erik忍不住想要汲取那人的一切，Charles剛起床，都還有頭腦不清，就被吻得有些喘不過氣，有氣無力地將他推開。  
Charles癱在他的肩上，嘴唇還因為水光而顯得更為嫣紅，白皙的皮膚裸露半截，慵懶愜意的樣子十分吸引人，Erik低下頭在他的額髮邊落下個吻，「吃完早餐就該準備去上課了，Professor。」  
聽到這句話，一大早就被他弄得昏沉的Charles立刻醒了過來，從他身上離開，滿臉又愛又恨的模樣實在令人感覺可愛，而不禁笑出來，看到他笑，Charles就更覺得生氣，就連打領帶的手都一直失敗，更加氣憤了起來。  
識相地收起笑容，Erik走上前幫忙搭手，原本Charles還在抵抗，卻被對方堅持的眼神下收回手，「是我不好。」  
「………」  
「看在我準備了你喜歡的煎蛋加紅茶早餐組，原諒我？」討好地向Charles展示餐盤上的豐盛早餐，Erik眨眨眼，總算得到對方忍不住鬆動的嘴角。  
「你…」Charles受不了地掐著太陽穴，有時他總是覺得自己低估了這孩子的厚臉皮及固執，「小時候沒這麼油腔滑調的啊？明明以前那麼可愛…」  
Erik忍不住翻了白眼，卻又不得不乖乖繼續聽下去，以免這人又忍不住碎唸下去。

Charles有個壞習慣，那便是有各式各樣的想法，自顧自地覺得好，而無法顧及到聽的人根本可能只是需要他的一句支持，不是潑冷水的長篇大論。  
任何事情上，Charles絕對都是個很好傾訴或告知的對象，但更多時候，Erik更是為了他們的意見相歧大吵或冷戰。  
Raven第一次聽見他為了這習慣對Erik道歉時，瞪大眼睛，滿臉不可置信，然後毫無形象地大笑，接著滿是讚賞地拍了拍Erik的肩膀，雖然這讓Charles又小小惱怒起來，然後他們一起大笑。

日子一久，也總能摸出一套能安穩度日的方法，就連最難以察言觀色的Charles也能感覺到Erik的漫長停頓時，他便無論如何都會停下，不再說話，這是一路打磨來的默契。  
幫忙斟上熱茶，Charles快速地吃著全麥麵包，整張嘴被塞得像隻倉鼠，就連這樣都讓Erik覺得可愛不已，滿心柔軟。  
他們都沒能想過，和自己一路走來的竟會是此時坐在面前的人。Erik這幾年下來，漸漸變得沉穩下來，也不是說他原本有多衝動，而是內心的憤恨讓他的內心始終堅硬冰冷地面對其他人，除了Charles外，他總是一副生人勿近。  
Charles對此雖多是覺得擔心，卻也不想要強迫已經如此苦命的孩子，再去為了討好誰而委屈自己。  
Erik長得高又精瘦，早就從幾年前的乾扁長成一個帥氣的小伙子，甚至前兩年就追過Charles的身高，現在他還得抬頭，才能接上對方的視線。  
「你再這樣看我，我就不讓你出門了Charles…」  
「……」Charles愣了一下，面色不改地放下手中的紅茶杯，給了對方一抹迷死人的早晨微笑，「我還有課，東西就麻煩你收拾了，親愛的。」  
果不其然地收穫了小男友一路紅到耳邊的害臊，不管多少次，看似銅牆鐵壁般冷淡的Erik，總是對他隨心所欲的親暱叫法無所適從。  
於是劍橋大學的遺傳學教授拿起隨身皮箱吹著小調，心情絕佳地趕到學校去。

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

我家男神Ed Sheeran發新歌，覺得自己乾涸的靈感被救贖了，感謝他


	4. Jolanta#2

Summary：Der dreizehnte Monat中，大家想看Erik失蹤期間的故事。  
其實會寫這篇文，一開始便是因為這個名叫Jolanta的偉大女性。  
年下、無能力AU。

 

Note：我來更新了了了了  
然後想要的本本都要出了、春晚也看了胡哥哥和凱哥哥心滿意足~: ) 攢人品更新，雖然看了應該不快樂(喂#)))

 

 

* * *

 

 

Erik好笑地看著那人好笑地背影，要是遇上Raven三不五時和丈夫吵架躲回家時，估計又得調侃上幾句，將場面鬧得不可收拾。

光想那個景象，Erik就感覺到溫暖。他邊打開陽台前的落地窗，緩慢走出陽台，廣闊的庭院噴泉，向外綿延而去的青蔥草地向外幾無邊界，他朝著還停在大門前的黑頭汽車窗口伸出手的Charles揮手無聲道別後，Erik這才拿出菸盒，安靜地抽了幾口。

如此平靜安然的生活，那是幾年前，還身在集中營裡力求生存的他所無法想像的。

 

白氣從嘴裡吐出，尼古丁味在空氣中緩慢飄開來，掩蓋整個視線。

Charles不喜歡他抽菸，儘管他自己有時也抽，他們一向菸癮不算大。就這點而言，他們是挺相似地；不對任何事物顯露過度興趣，又或是過於冷感，這是遺傳學兼生理、心理學教授的Charles某次喝了餐前酒，對他說出的評斷。

但他又說，也可能因為戰爭的陰影，Erik對待任何事，都不像一般少年那般熱血衝動，他太冷靜，總是將自己孤立在人群之外。

「你是頭小野獸啊，Erik。」

是啊，我是野獸，所以想把你全部都吃掉。

不同於Charles，Raven早就知道他的心思，大概在布拉格的英國領事館時就查覺到了，但他的妹妹也同時告訴Erik，Charles是絕對不會發現友愛和情愛的區別，即使他是如此聰穎並善解人意，但除非他有探查他人心思的異能力的一天，否則他們不會有什麼突破點。

他看著同樣聰明的女孩，隱約覺得對方有著同病相憐的氣息，所以如此相近，幸運的是，Raven已經遇見另一個男人，雖然不夠張揚明媚，但如此包容她的對象。

……———相較於Raven待在Charles身邊如此久遠都無法達成願望，Erik覺得自己就是得好好地從長計議。

 

只有他自己知道，他不需要其他任何東西、任何人。

Erik只需要Charles，從初次在邊境的火車上第一次見面時，儘管還有些朦朧不明，但他能隱約感覺到Charles不會丟下自己，只要Erik願意，這個看來溫和堅定的男子會保護他，而不會像那些有如遊魂的德國人用眼神或行為推開或放棄他。

他沒想錯，但Erik也明白他們或許永遠不會有什麼結果，畢竟那個保守年代下，那甚至是犯了法的。戰火之下的任何牽絆，薄如蟬翼地易碎。可人心總是貪婪，即使明白，也還是牽扯在一起，一起下地獄也再所不惜。

 

在這個生存不易的世代裡，Erik已經著實幸運許多，他想。

望著這個生活了多年的偌大房屋，Erik沒有多做停留，捻熄了菸頭，轉身回頭收拾了下還放在臥室裡的東西，抬頭看見時間差不多，也趕著到理科學院去。

 

學業是Charles堅持他一定要完成的部分，他也沒有多作反抗，按照要求一一完成。

從他十三歲隻身從集中營裡逃開，長途跋涉地從波蘭來到威徹斯特後，Charles為他私下自習了幾個月，輕笑地揉著Erik的頭，誇獎他十分聰明，即使跳級到中學也沒有問題，便將Erik送進住宿學校上學，就連高中也是。

他也曾經對此鬧過脾氣，但那時的Charles難得堅持，他無奈地告訴Erik，戰後的倫敦有太多事要忙，無法好好地照顧他；Erik知道，Charles說的是真的，他有很多工作得去處理。

戰爭後的蕭條經濟就連貴族也沒能避免，更別說是他在那期間花了多少錢去贖出那些遠在幾百公里外的孩子，千里迢迢來到英國的那些費用。

 

身為家業龐大的貴族之後，歸屬在Charles名下的家產在戰爭中曾多有被國家徵用的部分，要歸還時，Charles還得看在王室及軍方的面子上，親自前往處理相關事務，更別提其他那些私人的投資企業，有時Charles還得搭郵輪，去美國處理生意。

現在的貴族都得要自立自強啊，只差沒自己下去割草砍柴了，Charles總是這麼哀嚎，惹得其他人哈哈大笑。

而自己的年紀不夠大，根本沒辦法幫上什麼忙，所以即使Erik再怎麼不情願，他還是被送到距離大宅，單趟路程就得花掉半天的學校去，周五下課後才由司機開車將他接回；直到幾年後，每至半夜總會出現的夢魘情況幾乎失控，幾乎擊潰Erik的身心，Charles再度感受到差點失去他的恐懼，他們的關係也才由此逐漸轉變。

 

 

夢魘到底是什麼時候開始出現，Erik倒也有些記憶模糊，記不太清，但夢境內容至今依舊沒有太大的改變，失去家人的黑暗，無論如何都難以抹滅。

一開始，他以為自己只是因為孤身在外，沒有Charles陪伴，讓他久未感受到的不安感在內心裡瘋長；Erik覺得自己在那段時間過得有些恍惚，長得英俊帥氣，功課又好，許多少女都為了他而動心，但本人卻渾然不知模樣。

即使如此，他還是從原本飢弱不堪的高瘦體格，也順利長成校內足球隊正式成員的風雲人物，加上Erik的課業優秀，尤以機械工程方面，儘管性格冷淡，卻更受讓到許多教授老師對其甚感期待驕傲，Charles也為此接到幾次學校的來信，還沒搞清楚緣由前，還嚇得一手幾乎握不住拆信刀。

 

Erik每個禮拜都會回家一趟，除非考試，否則他極少錯過，次數頻繁至他的同學都無法理解。大多由司機接送，偶而Charles也會親自送他到學校。

臉上有著大片雀斑，性格十分活潑的Sean滿臉疑惑，「從沒看過這麼乖巧的高中生欸，Erik，你確定你已經快十八歲了？」

長至耳後的短髮繫在耳後，站在瘦高Erik旁，令他看來更顯青澀嬌小，離動的雙眼像隻可望受到注目的小型犬。

一旁跟著笑鬧的Alex也忍不住調侃，「的確，要是我回家，光是要甩掉我弟那個跟屁蟲，就不知道多煩！」

Alex跟他同是足球隊前鋒，也只有他的腳速能和Erik相比，靈活的Sean則是負起更多助攻責任的翼衛，他們三人時常擔起快攻，默契絕佳。雖然語氣裡充滿嫌棄，但只要有重大比賽，沒看到家人坐在觀眾席加油，Alex又老是會打電話回去發一頓脾氣。

「……」

「你們懂什麼啊，小男孩。」

坐在他前面，是他們的校花Emma，漂亮的大眼和一頭金髮讓拜倒裙下的男孩不知多少，不過聽說她現在的男朋友是個企業家，總是周末一到就開高級車來把她接走。

她嘴角噙著笑謔弧度，完全不管Sean和Alex在一旁抗議他們一點都不小，僅顧自地繼續說：「Lehnsherr是趕著回去見心上人呢…」

Erik臉上沒有變化，但心裡波瀾驚天，他一言不發只是直直盯著金髮女孩，好看的眉頭微皺著，反而讓Emma也忍不住笑了出來，「否則你每天看著我這個大美女，怎麼能不被吸引？」

「……」

「所以一定是你早有心上人，否則這不是太奇怪了嗎？」Emma撐著下巴，滿臉她已掌握全部，包括現在氣氛的模樣，Erik低下臉捏緊拳頭，任由他們怎麼取笑迫問都不曾回答，但隱藏在瀏海底下的目光如此晶亮。

 

Emma說的對，也不完全對。

學校裡願意和他一夜風流的女孩也並非沒有，但通常他都和她們很快地斷掉關聯，而Emma太聰明了，他們都知道彼此無法有些什麼超出範圍的情感發生，但朋友還是能當的，這份情誼直到日後，在Erik少的可憐的朋友名單中依舊難得保留。

「我還真是好奇，到底是怎樣的女孩這麼可能被你喜歡上？」Emma是那唯一幾個，敢在學校裡和他直言衝突的女孩。

Erik移開視線，將臉轉到另一邊，儘管他也恨這些女孩們的八卦及鍥而不捨的耐性。

直到假裝背誦程式的少年抬起頭，受不了過於殷切的視線，Emma抿唇，「天哪…對方不知道你喜歡她？」

Erik瞪了她一眼，「妳就是不能放棄？」

「我最喜歡聽仲夏夜之夢之類的喜劇愛情故事，如果羅密歐與茱麗葉就算了。」Emma含笑說。

「閉嘴，EmmaFrost。」Erik終於被逗弄得笑了出來，身體往椅背上貼直，看著對方的眼神裡很是複雜。

Emma收起笑謔的表情，瞪大眼睛地仔細看著眼前這個身材高瘦，脾氣高冷的少年，就像第一次認識他。

Emma後退，「你和對方說過了嗎？」

毫不意外地她看見對方搖頭，嘆了一口氣。

「你該跟她說。」

Erik抬頭瞪了她一眼，女孩聳肩，「或許她一直都在等你提起呢。」

Emma的臉上露出光芒，那是沉浸在愛河裡，對待任何事物都看似擁有無窮希望的青春面貌，但Erik不是，他耗盡心力，才從地獄裡爬了出來，他還能奢求些什麼呢？

但Emma說的其實也沒錯，雖然Charles十分善解人意，可世上人心多麼複雜，他又豈能完全明白。

 

Erik就那樣胡思亂想了幾天，直到周末的時間到了，他才揹起背包，把自己丟進車裡。Xavier家的司機是個十分寡言的青年，Eri僅知道他是個西班牙人，叫Janos，會一點簡單英文，整個家裡大概也只有Charles能和他通話無礙。

但這次不同，Erik覺得有些緊張，所以忍不住問了對方：「呃，Charles他在家嗎？」

Janos愣了一下，畢竟他幾乎沒和對方費心聊天過，然後那英俊的眉毛皺了起來，但因為他無論何時都帶著墨鏡，Erik沒法判斷司機是聽不懂對話內容還是其他的什麼情緒。

就在他在腦中快速思考該怎麼和Janos解釋他的問題時，對方轉過身來，只說了一句：「他去約會。」就轉回身去，而他也不需要多說什麼，因為Erik只聽了他那句話，就立刻頭腦亂成一灘糊，完全無法思考。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

其實這段應該和上次更新融合成一段的...話嘮模式沒藥救、

明明是個番外，我到底是要寫多長......(′c_,｀lll)


	5. Jolanta#3

Note：要出去玩耍前的黑暗最為黑暗，所以我來攢個人品更新......  
對不起，我明明要寫的不是主要談戀愛的，結果還是鉅細靡遺了...(′༎ຶД༎ຶ`)  
中間有一段我人不知神遊去哪....就走長了

 

* * *

 

「哎呀，聽說你在叛逆期啊小鬼？」

 

接到Raven的電話，Erik並沒有感到太過意外，畢竟這陣子，他的行為舉止實在過於異常，斷續幾個禮拜推託學校裡有事不回家的次數頻繁到，就算Charles再怎麼神經遲鈍，也多少能感覺到不對勁。  
即使如此，Charles仍然選擇相信他的判斷，對於妹妹的危言聳聽毫不在意，直到某次Charles甚至遠從美國趕回家，Erik卻還是只捎了口信，足球隊為了比賽實行密集訓練，他得留校參加，沒法回來。

 

「現在是三月，山上的雪都還沒融，他去哪的集訓？」不過Charles這麼說，其實也不失過為偏頗，比如還是他們或許還是可以待在體育館內，但Charles只是為了發點牢騷，故意這麼說。

沒有理會自家哥哥略顯氣悶的語調，Raven沖他笑，邊啃著玉米餅，「人不都會鬧點脾氣，有什麼大不了的。」

他想起來，十幾歲那會兒，才上中學的Raven因為他交了女朋友，覺得自己被忽視，而差點將威徹斯特全部上下掀了一遍；Charles從沒見過一個女孩的破壞力竟然能夠如此可怕，所見之處都成了混亂廢墟，又不好意思讓僕人幫忙收拾殘局，只好手忙腳亂地將大部分泡在水裡的東西一一清掃，管家太太回來差點沒被嚇暈，幾個大人花上多倍時間才總算恢復大半。

那次Charles氣得和Raven冷戰了大半個月，後來也忘了是因為什麼原因才和好。

似乎也同時想起了當時的年少輕狂，同時沉浸其中，Raven不知從哪摸來一瓶麥卡倫，也替他斟了一杯，「對我們來說，你是一切，Charles。」

「唔。」

儘管他的表情依舊帶點困惑，但對Raven來說，這樣天真又帶點蠢的Charles的確從未變過。

「如果沒有你，這裡對我們而言，毫無意義。」

Charles愣了愣，他的嘴角上揚，眼眶裡凝聚了液體而變得閃亮，他朝Raven伸出手，看著他曾經的女孩，如今的女人，竟已亭亭而立，臉上不見青澀，反而滿是成熟自信。

Raven回握住他，並給了個溫暖懷抱，她將側臉貼在他略顯冰冷的頰邊，甚覺可嘆地同情了一把Erik。

 

其實這也只是Erik單方面對Charles亂發脾氣，事實上他什麼錯也沒有，畢竟被人喜歡的人，不知情的情況下，根本不需要負什麼責任，而身為正常男人，又身處上流社會的Charles，會有對象也不是特別的事。

偏偏Raven還不怕地越往他身上點火，「你不回來很好啊，Charles身邊那麼多男男女女還想跟他周末約會呢！」

「……妳、」

「怎麼？不是你自己不要他的嗎？」她實在很喜歡逗弄這兩個人，不過Erik這幾年也跟著她哥哥的淡定性格一樣，越來越不好玩。但Raven發現，這兩人面對情感問題倒是同樣的過於小心。

果然，她聽見少年在略顯吵雜的電話另一端，有些模糊地發出聲響，似乎是嘆了口氣，「我是真的有足球集訓。」

「是是是———」Raven的聲音像是在壓抑些什麼，敷衍程度大概和Erik唬弄那些女生的態度差不多，「但是我要告訴你，Erik…」

莫名其妙突然變得嚴肅的語氣，在電話中顯得更為突兀。Erik看著宿舍守衛邊催促他結束的不耐煩神情，面帶歉疚示意。

「Charles一但發起瘋來，連我都怕，別說我沒先跟你說，你小心點！」 沒頭沒腦丟下這句話後，像是要隱藏什麼的Raven也不管Erik的疑問，立刻就道別掛掉電話。

「……」

一時間空氣中只剩下Erik和窗口裡面的守衛尷尬地對望。

「…女朋友吵著和你分手？」守衛看著他面色鐵青的神情，略帶同情地小心問著，Erik心累地瞄了他一眼，只輕嘆口氣，失神落魄的回房。

 

 

其實Erik的確忙著即將來臨的足球集訓，還是他高中生涯中最後一次賽季，教練和所有人都顯得有些過於緊張和神經質，但最大的原因還是在於Erik的夢魘症越來越嚴重。

難以抹去的父親和妹妹，投入火中的母親死前的那些慘狀，這麼多年後突然在深夜中在他腦中每日每夜的復甦，如同另個惡魔，逐步吞噬著他的精神理智，無法喘息。

就連Sean都看得出來他的不對勁，精神整個顯得萎靡，眼皮底下厚重的黑青不用仔細看，都能明白Erik又沒睡好，憔悴許多，Alex拍拍他的肩膀，軟聲問候：「你還好吧？這種臉色也太差了…」

Erik緊皺眉毛，因為睡眠不足而無法集中精神的狀態，別說考試，再這樣下去還可能影響到足球比賽…而且……

那周末就即將是他的十八歲生日，月底是Charles的，但卡到足球比賽，沒辦法趕回去威徹斯特，再怎麼樣也沒法推拖不回家，他忍不住哀嘆地低頭捂著臉。

 

「你這種臉還以為你告白被人拒絕咧，Erik Lehnsherr。」Emma從前面回頭，好笑地看著他們，尤其看見Erik的頹廢更令她感到愉悅；她眼睛有些討好地眨了幾下，邊摩娑自己的纖長手指，讓人幾乎有了指甲都能為此變得晶亮光滑的幻覺。

Erik瞇著眼，滿臉困惑看向Emma明顯期待地望著他，「…妳的手怎麼了，Frost？」

Emma差點從椅子上掉下來，Sean和Alex在旁邊笑得要死，女人輕輕她撥了撥那頭鬆軟長髮，一臉你們沒救了的鄙視目光。

「這是倫敦最新款化妝術，你們不覺得我今天更美更漂亮了嗎？」她的語氣變得冷淡，就連Sean都聽出來異常。

「欸，Emma妳一直都這麼美的嘛～」

「……」

「算了、要你們這些男生懂女人們的誘惑訣竅，是我發蠢了。」Emma沒好氣地翻了個白眼，覺得自己對牛彈琴，但Erik的表情突然一頓，像是突然想到什麼，滿眼放光地看著Emma。

 

Raven在門口盯著Erik的臉像在忍耐，全身不停發顫，直到Charles慌忙從樓梯上奔跑下來到門邊，Raven終於受不了地哈哈哈大笑走開，搞得他們滿是困惑。

「這孩子到底是怎麼了？」看著Raven笑得幾乎直不起腰，還趴在她老公Hank肩上繼續笑，Charles一臉莫名地碎念著，然後回過頭迎接Erik時，突然也硬是愣住。

Erik眨著眼睛不明所以的表情，卻因為整張臉有種詭異的蒼白，和脖子的顏色差異實在太大，就算Charles不知道那是什麼，也還是被他這奇特的妝扮給惹笑，「…Erik你…」

「…什麼？」

「你是想回來嫁給Charles嗎？也不怕這張大白臉嚇死他哈哈哈哈哈…」完全不怕Erik已經滿是羞憤難當的表情，Raven還在點火。

「也沒那麼…Erik！」Charles邊賞了自己妹妹一記眼刀，還來不及安撫那孩子，就看他衝上樓，這下好了—————

 

Erik立刻衝進二樓左側浴室，看見鏡子裡的模樣時，差點摔了整排玻璃瓶罐，邊誹謗著Emma，難怪那女人幫他化完妝時，怎麼樣都不讓自己看，還說非常好，絕對不會失望，他這才明白，走在路上時那些路人看到自己的眼光，為何那麼奇怪。

「Emma妳這女人給我記住…」

咬牙切齒搓洗自己的臉，Erik憤恨地咒罵著對方，完全沒注意到走進來的Charles，伸手要拿毛巾，卻因為臉上還有些刺激的洗劑睜不開眼，還在摸索，便感覺到有人遞了過來。

「…所以，不回家是因為交了女朋友？」

他分不清Charles的語調是什麼情緒，但此時他也分不清自己的心情，到底想不想看見對方。

 

想，幾個禮拜有意的閃躲，Erik思念對方的情緒幾乎淹沒神智，更因夢魘顯得脆弱，他多麼想緊抱住對方；不想，他害怕看見被自己冷漠而傷的Charles，那是他無法忍受，卻不得不做。

 

Erik沒有承認或否認，他擦乾臉後只是站在洗手台前，動也沒動，就連透過鏡子向他露出微笑，視線相對的餘裕都沒有，Charles的心又沉了下來。

「我不想說你什麼，但…」他停頓了下，看見Erik的頭髮因為沾水，而不斷滑落至肩上，Charles拿過毛巾幫忙擦著頭上的水漬，Erik低下頭，依舊沒有回答，「你那麼聰明，也不需要我管、」

話還沒說完，Erik就握住了他的手臂，抬起頭來注視著他的目光如此晶亮，但底下深沉的烏青，根本無法遮掩，Charles的喉頭像被什麼噎住。

「E…」

「我沒事，你回房吧Charles。」Erik聲音沙啞低沉，扭過身不再看他。

「怎麼可能沒事！你…」

「我有點累，想睡了。」他還是背對著對方，沒留下情緒，只深怕一個沒忍住，全都功虧一簣。

Charles沒有說話，但他還站在原地盯著Erik不放，Erik沒有理會他的視線，儘顧自地想走回房間。他希望Charles能夠和以前一樣，妥協地沉默，安靜地拉上門，期望他能夠想通，當個好孩子。

但Charles沒有。

 

「你要拋棄我了嗎？」

 

就在他幾乎就快習慣這種沉默，打算無視對方時，Charles的聲音不大，卻如雷貫耳地打了下來。

「…什麼？」

Erik愣了下，瞪大眼睛，不可置信地看向對方，但Charles就像尊雕像，站在浴室門口動也不動，臉上的和煦被一種難以言喻的扭曲替代，黑暗逐步掩蓋了他的光芒似地。

「你在躲我，Erik。」不是問句，Charles這句話是肯定的。也對，自己這些日子的異常，就算再怎麼遲鈍，也多少感覺的到。

「我……」

他下意識地想逃，但Charles沒讓他有這個機會，Erik看見Charles在發抖，覺得自己的心跳快得幾乎都從胸口蹦出來。

「我們是家人，家人應該…」

Charles因為慌忙而顯得說話結結巴巴，但Erik的臉色更為陰沉，他的憤怒逐漸燃燒起來，就連對方說了什麼都無法聽清。

「但我不想只當你的家人！」

「…E…」

Charles被他突如其來的怒吼給嚇了一大跳，只能愣在那裡，看著Erik逐步朝他走近。

他的聲音低沉壓抑，眼神如鷹隼般尖銳地盯著Charles，Erik低頭靠近他的耳邊，熱氣一陣陣吹在皮膚上，很是燙人。

「我喜歡你，Charles。」

 

 

他聽見他那麼說。

我想要吻你想得快要瘋了。

 

 

 

 

 

Tbc

* * *

覺得心情不好就想對別人不好  
算了，本來這應該是個談談戀愛，療療心傷的 小 短 文 才對啊Orz...


	6. Jolanta#4

Note：久等了，我來更這篇了。太久沒更，四千六百字來顯示誠意。下個月我會認真點的，大概)快誇我##

 

" 那些人聽見孩子的話，卻逐漸喪失笑意，「那裡沒有砲彈，但人們依然無時無刻都在死去。」"

自己寫這篇更新時，每看一次這句話，就眼眶熱了一次。

 

 

* * *

 

 

Charles有時候覺得自己不懂任何人，即使是他自己。

 

小時候他看不清對他若即若離的母親，Charles想，或許是自己給媽媽的愛不夠，所以得不到同等對待。

Raven打破玻璃窗，闖進西徹斯特後，他才終於感覺自己有了一個家的真實感，妹妹的依賴讓他成為兄長的驕傲，可惜的是，這樣的時間並未持續太長。

那個總跟在他身後的金髮女孩進入青春期少女後，就開始對他百般挑剔，又或者乾脆像個圍繞在花蜜旁蝴蝶，不停飛舞干擾他的交友情況。

直到Moira和他終於逮到機會，一起回家互相四肢糾纏時被Raven撞見，Charles才注意到他的小女孩已經長大，長大到幾乎就連他的寢室也一併拆了，歇斯底里地哭叫大喊，心碎地去同學家住了幾星期，才老大不甚願意地拖著行李回家，但Charles還是沒和女朋友分手。

「你人太好了，Charles。」

Moira和他分手的時候，臉上的笑容像是要哭，但Charles沒能伸出手去觸碰她顯得蒼白的臉頰，假裝沒注意到對方失落的神情。

女孩們這麼說時，更多只是要伴侶的一句挽留，一句不捨，但Charles太累了，他在繼父、繼兄和他的祖產爭奪戰中，花費太多心力，才總算保留住大部分父親曾託付與他的Xavier家。

Charles一向言詞靈活聰敏，但也總有幾個時候他明瞭自己什麼都不該說，所以他只是讓開道路，看著Moira頭也不回地離開視線，直到他們偶然在異鄉再度相遇。

 

家產鬥爭喧囂塵上時，倫敦貴族並沒有人為他出面進行紓解。Charles沒有怪他們，只是更加看清人性，那些一開始便為了權勢、財富接近身為貴族之後的自己，會因不想因為和他站同邊就和商界上更為呼風喚雨的Marko對立，這也是情理之內的事。

Charles那段時間極少出現在人群面前，就連Raven也找不到他，瘋狂及焦躁盈滿他的心頭，菸也跟著一根一根抽。

事實上，他哪裡都沒去，只待在鄉下別墅裡看著一本又一本狗屁不通的理論書籍，後來Raven接到消息，趕來陪他，卻又時常因為小事吵得不可開交，跑回倫敦，直到法院下達土地全數歸還判定Xavier家的一通電話打來，Charles才終於放下心來，接著大病一場。

 

沒人照看下，他幾乎沒什麼吃，又多方疲累相交下，迅速萎靡，一點風寒就讓Charles倒下，Raven在他身邊照顧了好一陣子，才把人給養好了些。

看著Charles在倫敦鬱鬱寡歡，Raven建議他到南方走走，曬曬太陽，泡個溫泉，她的哥哥恬靜地低頭看書，沒回答，過了幾天，他卻沒頭沒腦，突然滿臉興奮地告訴妹妹，自己申請好了，要到大英帝國眾多殖民地底下，一個Raven連聽都沒聽過國家擔任志願醫療兵。

不管妹妹對他的冷言嘲諷，Charles向來是想到就做，一個月後人便在位於坎帕拉唯一的一棟城堡前，對著總督府士兵微笑，士兵瞪大眼睛難以置信地看著他，像看見一個從未見過如此可笑愚笨的貴族似地，但Charles不在乎。

直到後來，他見過這國家人民因為無知、貧窮帶來的可憐與可恨，仍主宰著他們乖舛多端的命運，如今又被外來人種統治自己，即使他們伸出友誼之手，不同膚色下的成見，豈是如何能簡單便化解。

他與Lilandra的悲劇就在此環境下，因種族隔閡無言而終。Charles與當地的部族公主Lilandra相愛，但公主的酋長哥哥並不同意他們的結合，他們之間的關係甚至讓英軍鎮壓當地原住民的計劃受到前所未有的阻礙，Charles差點就死在那裡，所幸在公主和侍女的幫助下逃回總督府。

看著死裡逃生，滿身是傷回來的Charles，那名臉上留著小鬍子，像另個獨裁者的總督上將不顧他的反對，過沒幾天便把Charles送走。

他在離開前收到妹妹到瑞士滑雪的邀約，然後意外在穿行的火車中遇見Erik。

 

 

Erik。

噢，如新生青綠野草般，單純而又固執不屈的Erik。

 

 

Charles什麼都不要求，只以為他能守護那個孩子，讓那小小年紀便命運乖舛可憐的男孩平安長大。

Erik獨自一人從遙遠的地方長途跋涉到倫敦，只為了找到他，就連成年人都可能無法辦到，Erik卻倚靠他人所難得一見的堅忍意志，穿過幾千里路途，最後來到西徹斯特。

這如同帶領一群頑梗悖逆的希伯來人，徒步尋找那上帝所給予，流著蜜與奶的應許之地的先知摩西。經歷沿路難以想像的艱難跋涉，看盡冷暖，才終於得以出現在Charles面前。

 

但關於這期間的一些事，Erik始終隻字不提。Charles身為醫生，他可以理解人類再經由重大創傷、侵害、交通事故等原因後，人們會下意識抵觸，不願靠近甚或回想相關一切，而出現不愉快的想法、感受或夢，性格也容易大變，變得沉默陰鬱或過激，那便是所謂的創傷壓力症候群，PTSD。

他在戰後協助許多士兵進行治療，有時也帶著Erik前往。對於那些士兵們在戰場上看見的屠殺慘狀描述，Erik從未有過太大的反應，儘管他身在另一種人間煉獄裡。

「你只是個孩子，根本不知所謂生死。」

那些大兵有時看著年輕的孩子，總是不懂分寸地調侃，Charles偶而來不及阻止，Erik的反應也總是冷淡。

看他不答，低垂著蒼白臉色，留滿鬍腮的魁梧大兵繼續說：「砲彈一打下來啊，人堆得跟山一樣，我嚇得根本爬不動……」

一群大男人笑了起來，但Erik的五官開始有些閃動，「我曾在集中營裡。」

他的語氣平緩，像首詩歌。

但那些人聽見孩子的話，卻逐漸喪失笑意，「那裡沒有砲彈，但人們依然無時無刻都在死去。」

 

沒有鮮花，沒有祝福。

我們沒有告別。

 

Charles無法忘記那時Erik臉上所帶的哀傷欲絕，又在陌生人面前將幾欲崩潰的情緒拉回，就如同現在在他面前的Erik，不知何時已經身高拉長，還比自己高了半顆頭的孩子，但他臉上的沉痛不比當時削減幾分。

被毛巾遮掩住的熱烈目光早已散去，面對這如同一世紀般冗長的沉默，他知道，Erik已經受傷，他像頭重傷的獵獅失望後退，將自己隱入黑暗中，Charles想開口說些什麼，語句卻始終卡在喉嚨，直到對方輕聲關上門，他都未能給予任何回應。

 

 

夜裡又下起了雨，窗外水聲溘溘，如同Charles的心情。他一向喜歡深夜自己待在書房裡下棋看書，喝喝小酒來放鬆心情，但今晚他是無論如何都沒法讓自己冷靜下來。

「說真的，我很佩服Erik的勇氣。」Raven不知何時出現在門邊，肩膀輕靠門框，雙手端著銀盤，上面有著茶壺和茶杯組，臉上神情沒有笑謔。

有那麼一會兒，Charles能做的就是瞪眼。而他也的確那麼做了。Raven沒理會他不敬的目光，儘顧自地走進來，瓷杯盤在晃動中喀喀作響。

她為Charles準備洋甘菊茶，紅茶和威士忌則是給她自己的，他們沉默地一起看著她把冒著熱氣的開水倒進茶杯。

「妳看到了？」Charles輕瞥著眉，只是詢問，並未動氣。

Raven哼了一聲，「光看你的臉也知道發生什麼事。」

有那麼一會兒，他沒有動，像座雕像停在那裡。

「我們愛你，Charles，」Raven輕柔地說：「卻不會永遠等你。」

她站起身時，順帶地牽動一身白色長洋裝，像朵綻放的薔薇花，恣意盎然，而Raven現在是為了Hank散發出與從前不同的美麗。眨著那雙漂亮藍眼，側過去貼在哥哥臉頰親吻，然後轉身回房。

他低頭看向妹妹留下的小酒杯，裡面深金色澤深得像是一口能醉倒一頭牛，獨特的香草氣息中帶著燻木香氣，Charles苦笑了下，但他喝了，卻依然整夜沒睡，徹夜難眠。

 

 

星期六是Erik的生日，也是他成年的日子。Charles明白他並不希望大肆慶祝，所以也只找了幾名親友，前來吃頓飯敘舊，但主角們整天都各自關在房內，只有Raven跟在廚房裡，招呼決定菜色及擺盤，忙得不亦樂乎。

Hank瑟縮高大的身軀，走在妻子身邊幫忙，卻又手腳肢殘，老是打翻，而被勒令什麼都不准動。就連他感覺到今天家裡的氣氛詭異，「…他們…這是怎麼了？」

「小倆口吵吵架有什麼好緊張的？」

「…什麼？」沒管被自己話驚嚇到，差點被嘴中的葡萄噎死的丈夫，Raven光想到今晚的場面，就又覺得太陽穴隱隱作痛。

「希望不會有奇怪的事發生。」卻沒想到她竟一語成讖。

 

他們只邀請了幾名親友前來，像頭狼般精壯的Logan還沒搞懂空氣中難以分辨的尷尬，這讓同時跟著上門的Scott沒好氣地在鏡面下翻了個白眼。

「抱歉，他的腦袋沒救了。」臉色顯得蒼白的Scott傾身給了Raven一個見面吻，然後四處搜尋不到大宅主人的身影，才剛開口要問，便見面無表情的Erik從樓梯走下來。

這麼說也不對。畢竟這小孩的愛好他們本來就知道，除了Charles之外，大多愛理不理，有時也只有Raven還能勉強和他聊上幾句。

「唉呀，小鬼！你是半夜都不睡覺做壞事啊？」

注意到Erik停下腳步，露出不解神色，他善解人意地比著自己的眼睛，「你有黑眼圈，Lehnsherr。」

然後華麗地收獲了壽星轉身離開的背影，不同於闖禍的人還滿臉疑惑，不知自己做了什麼事，其他幾人早就又各自忙去。

 

客人陸續到齊，桌上擺滿美味食物，四周全是他們的親人好友談天說笑，手裡拿著美酒，原先瀰漫的不知名沉重，已被溫暖包圍。

比Erik早幾些成年的Jean身穿一襲淡藍色套裝，那頭紅髮顯得如此耀眼，她朝著對方舉杯，「恭喜你。」

「這也沒什麼。」

德國人從小就飲酒如飲水，對他來說，這和成不成年也沒什麼區別，只是Charles不喜歡看他沉溺酒精，他就聽話，即使他們有時也一起喝個爛醉。

紅髮女孩忍不住笑了出來，「說得像你年紀多大一樣。」

Erik倒希望自己能年紀大點，和那人相遇之初如若便能比他還成熟、還聰明，是不是他就不用像現在這樣不前不後，不上不下？

 

Charles今天穿著一身合身的深藍色西裝，更襯得他的褐色捲髮和那雙藍眼更為美麗，但他們今天連句話都沒對上，而對方和其他人說話時還是和平常一樣笑臉迎人，但只有Erik知道，Charles喝了比往常還多的酒，儘管那大部分原因是因為Raven勤勞不懈，不停為他添加。

其實Charles也不是沒發現，只是也沒費心想阻止罷了，他還沒想好怎麼回覆並面對Erik的心意，心情煩躁得想多喝幾杯也好，本來想當個好榜樣，至少別喝個爛醉，但Raven似乎不這麼想。

「妳今天也未免太勤勞了…」他幾乎感覺到自己有些無法控制地打起酒嗝，而忍不住皺眉。

「醉了，你才能好好去睡覺啊。」

Charles簡直要被妹妹這看似單純的話逗笑。這要是別人聽來，她是個貼心為哥哥著想的妹妹，也只有Charles知道，她這是在報復，要知道，一覺醒來時的頭痛欲裂，那可是更令人難受，但今夜的他還是稱了對方的意，一杯一杯地往肚裡喝。

眼見Raven又往杯裡倒了杯，Charles也沒拒絕，仰頭打算就喝，卻半路被人攔截，他正要抗議，便見Erik面色複雜地盯著，聲音異常低沉，眼神掃過Raven時刻意瞪了她幾秒，才又回到對方身上，「你喝多了。」

說完便打算將人拉走，沒想到Charles卻掙扎起來，抽回了手，「我可以再喝…」

沒想過會被拒絕的Erik，那瞬間眼中的詫異，讓原本壓制在內心裡的那團火氣也跟著蹭了上來，不管其他客人還在，扭頭立刻離開，就那樣留下其他人滿臉尷尬地不知所措。

Charles也沒說話，同樣臉色陰暗地跟了上去，沒留下一句話向他的客人們說聲抱歉，這還真是難得。

Logan從木盒裡拿出雪茄點燃，放在嘴邊深吸一口，緩緩吐氣，「戲看完了，就改喝我們的吧。」

他拿起另一邊始終沒派上用場的龍舌蘭酒，用小刀劃開瓶蓋包裝，然後俐落地撬開，準備遞給其他人，卻見他們滿臉受不了的模樣。

「幹嘛~他們又不是小孩子了。」他伸長雙臂，無謂地聳聳肩，「而我們，是來好好吃一頓的！」

Raven和Hank相視無語，又忍不住笑了起來。

 

 

他的呼吸哽在喉嚨裡，不停喘氣，強迫自己的手停止發抖。

Erik對於憤怒這種事並不陌生，他在人生如此短暫的十幾年裡，某段時間中，長期處於憤怒與懼怕交雜狀態，他太習慣了，習慣到自從來到倫敦，就再也引不起過度情緒亢奮或低落的狀態。

所以Charles說他失感，一定程度上地失去情緒機能。

藉由西洋棋、踢足球等等運動相關進行復健，都是Charles要他去嘗試他就去試，他的棋路依舊平穩，踢球過度冷靜，卻因為場上隊員和觀眾的熱情，而逐漸感覺自己也活了過來。

 

事實上，他不喜歡這種失控感。

就如同他無法控制Charles的想法，無法要求他如同自己愛他那樣愛自己，但自己卻又那麼渴求對方。Erik記起集中營裡的生活，每天都有軍官盯著他們的一舉一動，只要有人不符合要求動作或命令，就會立刻被開槍打死、又或沒有任何原因，只是士兵們無聊，而被當作消遣，圍毆致死。

那時的他如此無力，只能捏緊手掌，聽著鐵器重擊在肉體上的聲響，閉上眼，什麼都不能做。

他明明那麼怨恨控制，卻又害怕失控，就如同那些揮之不去的夢境與記憶，時時刻刻都在折磨著他，不分晝夜。

 

定罪已過去

控罪已過去

 

那時的他不信神，因為被神拋棄，總令他不斷不斷不斷地失去。但身邊的族人還是低頭默念詩句，即使是目不識丁的老婦。

他們愚蠢，他們盲目，又如此忠誠不二，但納粹說他們奸詐、他們狡猾。只有他們自己明白，自己只是想活下去。

 

 

緩緩睜開眼，Charles就站在他面前。

宛若天使。

如同恩典。

 

 

 

 

 

Fortsetzung folgt

* * *

別怪Charles那麼不開竅嘛、別忘了那時代同性戀還沒解禁，就連王爾德、圖靈巨巨、都被抓去關過欸XDDD

都怪我，都我的鍋。但我決定還是別寫太詳細這方面，不然這樣大概會變BE的可能性很大......這是黑暗系治癒文(自己講)，就談談戀愛互相療療傷，你們說好吧: )

 

#有沒有看過番外比本文長的，這就是了

#寫了一萬三，女配角還沒出來也是醉了

#結果好像還得先開個車

#滴，結束了，下車


End file.
